Life will change as we know it
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: What would happen, If Kagome had made a Wish on the jewel, on the final chapter. What if She wish for everyone to become apart of her world. What will happen when the group starts there new lives. What will Inuyasha, do when Kagome makes a bet that Inuyasha, can't make a single friend without her help. and what with this new girl who can see the spirit world, read and find out.
1. Making My Wish Come True

A new life has we know it.

What would happen if Kagome made a wish on the Secret jewel, to where everyone in her life could be apart of her world in the future times with her family and everything.

Read and find out what happens to everyone's lifes.


	2. the wish

A new life has we know it.

What would happen if Kagome made a wish on the Secret jewel, to where everyone in her life could be apart of her world in the future times with her family and everything.

Read and find out what happens to everyone's life's.

So let begin.

Has the battle with Narku was finish, He made his wish a pond the jewel, for Kagome to be taken away from everyone place into a deep dark hole with nothing around her, But darkness and the jewel speaking to her.

As Kagome sat in darkness, while the jewel was trying to brake her,  
To make her sad, scared to feel alone forever. Has the jewel spoke Kagome listen to it,  
It was pushing for her to make a wish on the jewels powers.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was fighting his way to get to Kagome, to save her life before it was to late, before she makes a wish on the jewel.

Back with Kagome and the jewel.

Make a wish Kagome, the true wish in your heart, The wish you always wanted, to never have to give up your family and your friends from here, you don't have to choose, Spoke the Jewel.

I don't have to choose?, Asks Kagome. Of course not, you can have anything you wish for, Replied the Jewel.

I wish...! As Kagome close her eyes, thinking hard about her wish.

As she thought about her wish, she remember what her dream wish was, to make everyone happy again.  
She thought about her wish, and she was ready to make it real.

Kagome, don't wish for anything...! Yelled out Inuyasha, cutting more demons down trying to get to her.

Kagome, had heard Inuyasha's voice, deep down she knew it wasn't safe to trust the jewel, And some how, it probably come back to bite her in the ass, But she just couldn't wish the jewel, to be gone forever, without it powers she wouldn't be able to return to everyone again, there was only one choice, If the jewels was gone she would have to give up her friends.

But she loved her family too, and she wanted everyone to be apart of one world!, no matter what the price was, She was going to make her wish!

I'm ready to make my wish, Spoke up Kagome. Then tell me your wish? Replied the Jewel.

I wish...! For everyone too be apart of my time, I wish for Sango, Miroku, Shippbo, Kohaku, and Inuyasha to become apart of my world and finally I wish for you to disappeared forever!...Yelled out Kagome.

Meanwhile back with everyone else.

As everyone waited for Inuyasha, to return with Kagome.

All of a sudden they found themselves falling though the ground, Some how it was glowing blue and everything! It was like when Kagome travel though time.

What's happening...! yelled Shippbo sacred.

As they all fell, They all found themselves on hard ground again, along with Inuyasha too.

What happen? Where are we? Asks Miroku confused. Everyone look around themselves.

Kagome look around herself and found herself under the secret tree. She saw, that she was truly home again.

She turn around and found Everyone, else was there as well. Her wish came true as she check her pockets she found that the jewel was gone! her wish came true she was so happy!

Where in the devils name are we? Yelled out Shippbo. I don't really know! Replied Sango.

Hey this is Kagome shrine, this is her home! Yelled out Inuyasha.

This is the future, Where's all the trees and grass and the small housing! Asks Sango confused.

This is what it looks like here, In the future! Spoke Inuyasha.  
Oh yeah, that right and nobody believes in Demons anymore, They think were a Myth and were not really allowed to carry weapons around with us, Spoke Inuyasha.

That's bullshit...! Replied Kohaku crossing his arms.

Hey guys, you all made it here safely! Spoke up Kagome smiling.  
Kagome, please do not tell me, that you wish for this? Asks Inuyasha.

Yes I did, I wish for us all to live together, A life full of freedom from having to fight, I mean Miroku and Sango can rise kids here without having to worry, And you and I, we can be together Inuyasha! Yelling Kagome.

Plus I wish for the jewel to never come back again, were free from the jewel curse..! Says Kagome happy.

Why Kagome, this isn't are world, how are we to live, To make money and everything? Asks Miroku.

Miroku, I just wanted all of us to be together! Replied Kagome feeling sad. Kagome, I'm sure you had good intention for this, but this is just not our home! Spoke Sango some what upset.

You know what, I'm sorry, I thought this would bring us, all happiness!... Cried out Kagome running into the house. Kagome, what going on? Yelled out her Mother.

Has everyone, spoke with Kagome's mother, about Kagome's wish and that they were suck in there world.

Well I'm afraid that the well, is never opening up again. sense this is are world now! Says Miroku.  
I'm truly sorry for this, but you all can stay here, Till you find jobs and housing for yourselves, Spoke Kagome's Mother.

We thank you for hospitality, Replied Sango. Your welcome now please follow me! Says Kagome's Mother. Where else are we going to go, Kagome got us suck here...! Yelled out Inuyasha.

Please, Inuyasha calm down! Replied Kagome's Mother. I'm sorry, I'm just confused, and I'm sacred about living here! Yelled out Inuyasha.

I know, That this is all new to you all, But I'll help you all and teach you everything, about the laws around this time aria, Replied Kagome walking over to them all.

Were sorry, We freak out Kagome, Please forgive us, Spoke Miroku. Me to, I'm sorry...! Says Sango.  
Me to mommy, Replied Shippbo. I'll protect you guys, I promise to help you, all blend in around my time, Says Kagome.

But what about Shippbo, or Kirara, or even Me, what happens to us, as Demon's Kagome...!Yelled Inuyasha.

There's these empty rooms, you can use, Spoke up Kagome's Mother.

Kagome told Me, that you two are getting married, so you two can share this room, till we figure out what were going to do, about this...! Says Kagome's Mother.

Thank you, very much...! Replied Sango. Here Shippbo, and Kohaku, can share this room together.

I hope you guys like this place, Because after all, it is your guys home now to...! Spoke Kagome.

How can we, truly be happy here, Kagome? Replied Inuyasha. With Me...!...! Cried Kagome.  
As everyone calm down for the night, They ate dinner then they went to bed.

Through out the weeks Kagome's Mother mange to get Everyone an Identification I.D.  
And a security card number.

They all were put into high school with Kagome.

Kagome and Miroku, Found a spell that could transform, Inuyasha to look Human to the eyes of mortals. He never truly changes it was merely an Allusion to the eyes of humans.

Same thing went for Shippbo.

As the Weeks went by, Inuyasha found a lot of things to hate, and love at the same time.

Well that it for Chapter 1 hope, you enjoyed. Please leave a review. Chapter 2 starts soon.

Going to school, To be continue.


	3. Making A Friend

A new life has we know it.

Going to school, chapter 2 the bet.

Alright guys it time for school!... Yelled out Grace Kagome's Mother. I seriously, don't know what her name is so I made one up.

I'm up Mom...! Yelled Kagome. It's time, for school again Sango, Spoke up Miroku, changing into his school uniform. I hate this life already, I'd rather fight a demon Spoke Sango. Me too, dear but rules we go to school, Replied Miroku.

Were ready to go school Kagome!... Yelled out Miroku, dress up in the guys informes for school. And Sango was dress the same way has Kagome.

Inuyasha come on, it time for school again! Spoke up Shippbo. I'm not going...! Yelled out Inuyasha. You are too, going to go to school Inuyasha...! Yelled Kagome.

Why don't you, make me...! Yelled back Inuyasha. Sit...! Yelled Kagome. Slam...!.

Well, it sounds like Inuyasha's awake, Spoke Kohaku eating breakfast. That idiot, needs to learn, not to fight with Kagome, so much, Replied Miroku eating too. He acts like a normal teenager, to me, Spoke Grace smiling. I feel bad for him, for having to be stuck with Kagome forever, Spoke Sota. Agreed, Replied Kohaku.

Back upstairs. Fine, I'm up...! Yelled back Inuyasha feeling annoyed.

Now here you go, here's your lunches, Spoke up Grace. Thanks Mom, were off now, Replied Kagome. Yeah, to a boring and unless place...! Says Inuyasha.

Sit...! Sit boy...! Yelled out Kagome. What, the hell, was that for...! Yelled Inuyasha. You are, an asshole...! Replied Kagome.

Come on Sango, Guys, let catch our bus! Spoke Kagome. Right behind you, Replied Miroku. Come on Kohaku, Called out Sango. Coming, Sister be right there, Replied Kohaku.

Wait, for me dam It...! Yelled Inuyasha.

Ah... children, So Shippbo, should we bake cookies? Asks Grace with a relief feeling that she got some silence.

Yeah, that sounds like fun grandma, Says Shippbo. Alright, let's get started, Replied Grace smiling.

Meanwhile with the group.

What is your Problem, Kagome? Yelled Inuyasha. Can we, just get to school, before were late...! Spoke up Sango. Yeah, we got a lot to do, so we can graduate and actually get married, Replied Miroku.

Yeah, same thing, goes for Me...! Yelled Sango. Come on, guys let's go, Replied Kagome.

Stupid school...! Whispered Inuyasha to himself. Sit Boy...! Called out, Kagome again.

Would, you stop doing that...! Yelled Inuyasha.  
I am so, sick in tried of hearing, that mouth of yours...! Yelled back Kagome.

I'm so sick, in tried of you treating me, like a dog...! Yelled out Inuyasha.  
Well, I'm tried of living with that mouth of yours, Your nothing but a big Baby...! Yelled Kagome.  
I am, not a baby, Replied Inuyasha.

Please, I'd like to see you do something, for once without me...! Yelled Kagome.  
Like what, I can do a lot more, without you getting in the way, Replied Inuyasha.

Hah...! you wouldn't even have friends if it weren't for Me, Like if it weren't for me, Miroku and Sango wouldn't even be your friends...! Yelled Kagome.

I could too, make my own friends, without your help...! Yelled back Inuyasha.  
Please, I bet you couldn't even get a girlfriend...! Yelled Kagome.

What...! girlfriend, I could get a girl, if I wanted her badly enough, Spoke up Inuyasha.  
Yeah right, what girl would want to date you, little lone sleep with you...! Replied Kagome.

Woe...!... woe...! Kagome, who said anything, about sleeping with someone? Asks Miroku.

Miroku, that what Boyfriend and Girlfriend, Do they date, they have fun, then when there both ready, they have sex with protection!...! Replied Kagome.

What kind of Protection, is that Kagome? Asks Sango. Um, like with one of these, Replied Kagome.  
And What, is that for? Asks Inuyasha.

There called condoms, They go over the males dick, while having sex, so the girl doesn't get pregnant by the guy, So witch means that sex is now safe now days, Spoke Kagome.

Huh, why would I, want that to happen? Asks Inuyasha.

It won't happen for you, Because your to heartless, Your mean and you will never, have a true love, To love you in return, cause I'm so done with you...! Yelled back Kagome.

I know, what I am Kagome, I know that I could make a girl, fall madly in love with Me, and probably just maybe, I could get her to do all those things you just said...! Replied Inuyasha.

I bet, you'd crash and burn, by just trying to make a single friend...! Spoke up Kagome.  
I bet, I could make friends, before the school years out...! Yelled Inuyasha.

I bet, you couldn't...! Replied Kagome. I can too, make friends without you and get a girlfriend, To love me, Yelled Inuyasha.

Alright, Inuyasha let's make a bet...! Replied Kagome. I'm, listening, Spoke Inuyasha.

You mange to make your friends, without the help of us 3, plus get a strong girlfriend who actually like you, and by the end of the year, you have to tell her that your a half demon...! Says Kagome.

And also Inuyasha, if you win this bet and prove to me you can graduate from school, I'll take everything, back that I just said about you, being a worthless half demon, and I'll never say the sit word again and remove the beads, Says Kagome.

I'm, not unless...! Yelled Inuyasha. Then, do we have a deal? Asks Kagome.

Fine, your on but, I'm going to make you regret this bet ever happening, Because if I make a girl fall madly in love with me, I'm never going to come back to you...!Replied Inuyasha.

Whatever, like you can honestly, fine love? Says Kagome.

I will and I'll show you all, what I'm made of, Now if you don't mind I'm going to school now, before I'm late, Replied Inuyasha.

After there fight plus bet.

Inuyasha took it seriously. He would work hard to find something, he could be good at, but unfortunately not everything was easy.

Sango and Miroku, were forbidden to help Inuyasha out at all.

So what will happen to Inuyasha now. Can he honestly fine love, He honestly make friends, keep reading and find out. To be continue.

Chapter 3. Inuyasha makes friends. and sparks fly.


	4. Friends

A new life has we know it.

Chapter 3. Inuyasha makes friends and sparks fly.

Meanwhile in class.

Inuyasha was trying to understand, the teachers lessons. Has Inuyasha got to class, he seen all the students standing up ageist the back wall.

Hello Mr. Takahashi, please stand next to Mr. Hutchison Spoke up Mrs. Huston.

What going on? Whispered Inuyasha. New seating, Replied Hutchison. Oh sweet, I'd be happy to get away from Kagome!...Whispered Inuyasha. Oh is that so, I thought she was your girlfriend? Whispered back Hutchison.

No way, she wishes she was my girl, But she way to bossy for me, plus she treat me like a dog on a leash!... Whispered Inuyasha.

That's, totally not cool man, Replied Hutchison. Tell me about it, Whispered Inuyasha.  
My name is, Brandon Hutchison, Spoke Hutchison.

Inuyasha Takahashi, Whispered back Inuyasha. Inuyasha, that's a really cool name, man, Says Brandon. Thanks, my Father choose it, Replied Inuyasha. He's got good taste, Whispered Brandon.

Yeah, He did, Whispered Inuyasha. Hey Inuyasha, do you like to fight? Asks Brandon.  
Sometimes, depends on what I'm fighting for, Why do you ask? Replied Inuyasha. We could use another wrestler, for the wrestling team, think you'd be interested? Asks Brandon.

Um I guess, it couldn't hurt trying something new out, Whispered Inuyasha. Great after school, I'll show you where to sign up at, Says Brandon. Great, wait does this mean, were friends? Asks Inuyasha.

Yeah sure, Were cool, were friends, Replied Brandon smiling. That's great, I've finally made a friend of my very own, Whispered Inuyasha.

Why, so happy for that, I mean why so happy to be friends with me for? Asks Brandon.  
I've never, really had many friends! Whispered Inuyasha. Seriously, Asks Brandon.

Yeah Miroku and Sango, were the only other friends, I ever made but thanks to Kagome, she got them turn ageist me...! Replied Inuyasha. Dude, that sucks, Whispered Brandon.

Yeah, it really does, Whispered Inuyasha. Well your not alone anymore man, Me and You are going to be great friends! Replied Brandon being very honest.

Gentlemen, can we please focus...! Yelled There teacher. Sorry, we won't don't it again, Replied both guys.  
Now, let see back, to the seating, Whispered Mrs. Huston.

Miroku, you will be siting in the back row with, Sango and Kagome, Spoke Mrs. Huston.  
Great news, for us at least we'll be together, Spoke up Kagome walking, to the back with Sango and Miroku.

Has Mrs. Huston name of seats for students, she finally came to that last few seats.

Seat 1 in 5th row is Elsa Blizzards, and Zach Mars, you will be sharing this table, Spoke, Mrs. Huston.  
has she got to the last names.

Brandon Hutchison, you and Honey Daniels, will be sharing this table, Says Mrs. Huston.  
And finally Mr. Takahashi, you will be sitting right next to Mrs. Tuskino, Spoke Huston.

As everyone sat in there new desk.

Alright today we'll be watching a movie, Spoke Mrs. Huston.

Everyone was writing down notes, for the movie.

Well I'm going to cut it right there for this chapter, don't want to make, to many chapters too long. To be continue.


	5. Sparks fly

A new life has we know it.

Chapter 4. Inuyasha's got a new life.

Let's continue where I left off at, please enjoy.

So last time the teacher, asks the students to write down notes, from the movie they were watching. let's continue where we left off at.

So as everyone was writing down stuff, Inuyasha felt lost.

Oh no, Whispered Inuyasha to himself. What's the matter, Asks Serena Tuskino.  
Has Inuyasha turn to look at her, he felt a strange feeling running through him.

He went speechless for a moment. Hey are you, alright? Asks Serena.

I don't understand, what I'm supposed to write down, the movie going to fast for me? Whispered back Inuyasha finally finding his words. Oh it's okay, I will help you out! Whispered Serena.

As a few minutes went by, Serena was trying to get Inuyasha to understand, what everyone was supposed to be doing.

Now do you understand? Asks Serena. Yeah that make scent, Thanks! Whispered Inuyasha.  
Has Serena move closer to Inuyasha, to help him out, Kagome was watching.

I can't believe this, she actually helping him out, Spoke Sango. I'm not worried, Replied Kagome.  
Why not? Asks Miroku. Inuyasha will just find a way to insult her, one way or another, So I'm not worried! Replied Kagome.

Inuyasha mange to catch, what Kagome had said, But he wasn't done yet, oh no this was just the beginning.

Ding... Oh that the bell kids, now get out of here go home, Spoke Mrs. Huston.

Hey thanks a lot, for the help, Spoke up Inuyasha holding Serena's hand.  
It's no problem I use to be a little slow, in class too, So don't feel bad! Whispered Serena.

I'm Inuyasha Takahashi, Whispered Inuyasha. Serena Tuskino, Replied Serena smiling.  
You have a very pretty smile Serena! Spoke Inuyasha.

Hey Inuyasha, let get going, Spoke up Brandon butting in between Serena and Inuyasha.  
Hello Serena !Says Brandon. Brandon, Replied Serena standing up to leave.

Bye Inuyasha see you later, Says Serena. Bye Serena! Replied Inuyasha. So let's get going, now you ready? Asks Brandon.

Wow what in the world just happen to me, I feel like my body was on a Rollercoaster ride? Says Inuyasha smiling. Sounds, like Serena caught your eye, and you must have fallen hard in crush city, My friend, Well that was weird, Replied Brandon.

Wait, you know her? Asks Inuyasha. Of course, I know her she's my Cousin, Replied Brandon.  
Oh, so you two are family then? Asks Inuyasha.

Yeah, she like a sister to me, we were born on the same year, we've never been apart, Spoke Brandon. I see, it must be nice to have a sister! Replied Inuyasha.

Don't you have any siblings? Asks Brandon. I only ever had a brother, but he hates me with a passion to kill me! Whispered Inuyasha. Why would he want that? Asks Brandon.

We had different Mothers, the Same Father but different Moms, Replied Inuyasha.  
Did he get a divorce, to your older brother's Mother or something? Asks Brandon.

Divorce? Asks Inuyasha confused. It's like when you get to a point in your marriage, when things aren't working well, and so people get a divorce! Replied Brandon.

I don't know what the true story is, all I do know is He died trying to save my Mother and Me! Spoke Inuyasha. He died saving You and your Mother? Asks Brandon.

Yeah you see where, I came from there wasn't a hole lot of hospitals around and, My Mom went into labor with me, and we were suck at our little house and at that time my dad, was trying to get to us too! Spoke Inuyasha.

So what happen? Asks Brandon. Let's just say my Father, made a lot of enemies, and that cause a lot of damage for my family, So my fathers enemy came to the house to burn it to the ground, My father mange to get us out in time, but he died saving us! Replied Inuyasha.

I'm sorry about your dad, Inuyasha..! Spoke up Brandon feeling sorry. I never got to hear his voice, or his laugh or to see what he was like, But that's, why my brother hates me, he blames my Mother, and Me for his death! Replied Inuyasha.

It wasn't your flaut Man, You couldn't control that it, was not your flaut that he died or your Mothers, he just wanted to protect you, he loved you! The both of you! Says Brandon.

Thanks man, it's nice to hear someone's support for once! Replied Inuyasha. Your welcome Inuyasha, So I'm guessing you live with your Mom then? Asks Brandon.

No she died when I was 6 years old, Replied Inuyasha. You, lost both of your parents? Asks Brandon. It was along time ago, Spoke Inuyasha.

I'll tell what, I'll be your Brother now, You and I, will be the best of friends! Replied Brandon smiling.

You really, want to be best friends with me? Asks Inuyasha. You bet, I do! Replied Brandon.  
Now, let's get you sign up, for some fun activities here in school, Spoke Brandon.

Through out the week Brandon, got Inuyasha interested in many sports, So now he played with Brandon's basketball team and the Wrestling team.

Well that all for this chapter. So now Inuyasha has a best friend slash brother, what will happen now keep reading and fine out. Thanks and please leave reviews.

Till Next chapter. Inuyasha's is in love.


	6. Chapter 6

A new life has we know it.

Chapter 6. Inuyasha in love.

A week later.

Inuyasha was singing with the radio in the bathroom. everyone thought he had lost his mind.

Morning Grace, you look very beautiful this morning, Spoke Inuyasha. Thank you, would you like breakfast? Asks Grace. I'll just, take some to go, Replied Inuyasha, grabbing an fried egg sandwich to eat.

Thanks, see you later, Yelled Inuyasha.

Wow he's acting like a different person, Spoke Kohaku. Sota just laugh. What so funny? Asks Shippbo. He's just happy, that's all, Spoke Sota. We can, see that Sota, Spoke Sango. Well he's acting, more then just happy, Replied Miroku. It's normal, He's just in Love that all, He's got friends, he's great at sports, He's the big man on campus, Says Sota smiling.

Bye mom, Spoke Sota leaving.

Inuyasha, is not in love, Spoke Kagome. You, never know Kagome, Replied Her Mother.

Meanwhile everyone got to school, And Inuyasha went straight to his, friends and spent the hole day hanging out. Serena, sat with him at lunch, under a cherry tree, and she gave him, part of her lunch.

Later on that afternoon.

Come on, take him out Inuyasha!... Yelled out Brandon from the side line.  
Take that pretty boy, Yelled out Tomas. Watch out, behind you Inuyasha!... Yelled out Serena from the side lines.

Alright, I've had it, It's time to take out the big boy!... Yelled Inuyasha throwing down Tomas.

Nice work Inuyasha, that was an amazing battle out, Spoke Brandon smiling.  
This is, a lot of fun! Replied Inuyasha so happy.

That was a great fight, Inuyasha! Spoke up Serena smiling.

Hey Serena, what are you doing here? Asks Inuyasha. Well, I promise you, that I'd come watch you win, and bring you your favorite snacks, after you won your match, plus I came to watch, my Cousin fight of course, Replied Serena.

Has Inuyasha, and Serena watch each others eyes, Inuyasha was feeling happy.

Serena, just mange to scents his aura, She knew that he was a Half Demon, but a good demon that she knew for sure.

Serena, were going to go get pizza, do you want to come with Me and the boys? Asks Brandon smiling.  
Thanks, guys I'd love to go, but I've got things to do! Replied Serena smiling.

Come on, Serena please come with us, Spoke Inuyasha. I can't, Replied Serena. Fine, have it your way Serena, I'll see you later! Says Brandon giving up in asking. Sorry Cousin, maybe next time, I've got plans with Leta and the girls, Replied Serena.

Oh... Leta, and you are going out, Ah? Asks Brandon blushing. Inuyasha, notice that Brandon was blushing.

Serena, come on let's go! Called out Leta walking beside Serena.

Hello Brandon! Says Leta smiling. Hi Leta!...! so um how are? Asks Brandon. I'm fine, I've been taking really good classes, Replied Leta. That good, I happy for you Leta, Says Brandon.

Well, we should be going, Spoke Serena.  
If you girls, get done doing, whatever your doing, Leta you can come join us for Pizza! Spoke Brandon. What, about you Serena? Asks Inuyasha.

We'll, call you if were not busy, Replied Leta. Yeah we'll, call you to let you know, if we can make it! Says Serena.  
Okay, I understand, Replied Brandon.

Laughing...! Has they all turn around to the laughing sound of a male voices.

Dam girls, if you don't want to hang out, with your weird Cousin and his friends, then why don't you and your friends come party with Me, and my friends? Asks Darien putting his hands on Serena's back side.

Stop it!...! Yelled Serena. Oh come on, baby you love my parties, Replied Darien kissing her.  
Stop it, right now get your hands off me!... Yelled Serena slapping Darien.

Come on, Serena, Spoke Leta. Yeah let go, before I lose my lunch, Replied Serena.

You little bitch, who the hell do you think you are!...Yelled Darien grabbing Serena really hard. Let go of Me, Your hurting Me!...Yelled Serena

Get your hands off her!... Yelled Inuyasha. Are you talking to Me? Asks Darien.

Yes I did, now take your hands off my girl!...Yelled back Inuyasha.

Serena was surprised, by Inuyasha calling her his girl.

Your girl, I don't know who the hell, you think you are, But Serena is my woman! Replied Darien.

I am, not your woman!... Yelled back Serena. Don't talk back to me Serena, Yelled Darien slapping her in the face.

Punch...! Has Inuyasha, fist went straight through Darien's face for hitting Serena, in the face.

Don't you ever touch, her like that again!... Yelled Inuyasha. You think your so tough, let see you fight me, Spoke Darien.

Darien and Inuyasha started a fight, with each other in the halls.

Inuyasha slammed Darien ageist the wall holding him in place. Till one of Darien's friends try to jump Inuyasha and then Brandon attack them.

If you ever touch my girl again, I'll come back here and I will kick, your ass all over the place, Spoke Inuyasha holding Darien down.

Yeah, right like she's even worth my time!... Yelled Darien walking away with his friends.

Thanks Inuyasha, that guy been following Serena everywhere, scents she dump him! Says Leta, feeling relief that he wouldn't, be bothering Serena anymore.

It's no problem, I just can't stand men hitting a woman, it's not right! Replied Inuyasha growling.

So you calling my Cousin, Your girlfriend, was because of why now? Asks Brandon smiling.

Well I...! it's, just I saw something on TV once, The girl in the show, and what happen was this guy tells the other guy, that she's his girlfriend then other guy backs off, I was just hoping my plan would work! Replied Inuyasha blushing.

And that doesn't include, you having a crush on me? Asks Serena smiling.  
What...! crush no!...I don't think so, No I don't feel that way about you! Replied Inuyasha blushing.

Liar, you totally got a thing for Serena, going on, We've all notice the way you look at her, the way you get all shy, when you try to talk her, Spoke Leta teasing him. I am, not shy about anything!...Yelled Inuyasha. Thank you, Inuyasha for saving me! Says Serena kissing Inuyasha's cheek.

As Inuyasha turn bright red as well.

You know what, Leta let hang with the guys and go get pizza, Spoke up Serena. But, I've got things to do! Replied Leta.  
Okay, if you get hungry, you know where to find us, Says Serena.

Alright Serena, see you on Monday! Replied Leta. Bye Leta, Says Serena waving.  
Leta wait!...um will, you, um!...ah!...go!...out with me? Asks Brandon. Sorry, what did you say, I didn't catch everything you just said? Replied Leta.

He's, being an idiot Leta, Spoke Serena laughing. Shut up!...Yelled Brandon.  
Inuyasha, finally got in idea.

What he's trying to say, is that he'd like it, If you would go out on a date with him! Spoke Inuyasha smiling.  
Serena look at Inuyasha and just smiled at him.

Oh ah!... a date, Replied Leta. Yeah how about it Leta, you haven't been on a date scent Andrew left? Spoke up Serena. I don't know, Replied Leta. She'll go out with you Brandon, Spoke up Serena speaking up for Leta.

What, who let you make, choices for my life!... Yelled out Leta. I'm, doing this because, you need to get out more, Replied Serena.

Fine, but if I have to go out on this date, then why not make it a double date! Spoke Leta.  
What do you mean, by double date? Asks Brandon.

I'll agree to go out with Brandon, if Serena agrees to go out with Inuyasha here! Says Leta.  
What, go on a date with her? Asks Inuyasha blushing.

Fine, I'll go if it means, You'll give my Cousin, a chance then yes, I'll go! Replied Serena crossing her arms.  
Fine it's a deal, Says Leta. So wait were actually going out together? Asks Brandon surprised.

Yes, Were going out, You, two better not be late picking us up tonight! Replied Leta.  
Yes, I promise we won't be late, Spoke Inuyasha.  
Bye Inuyasha! Replied Serena blinking her one eye at him. Inuyasha just blushed.

With the boys.

I can't believe, I finally get a chance with Leta, oh man I've wanted, her for such a long time! Says Brandon.  
You, really like her don't you? Asks Inuyasha.

I do, I think she would be the best girlfriend for me, Replied Brandon. Well then, I'm very happy for you! Spoke Inuyasha. Well what about you, I mean you get to go out with my Cousin, I mean you've been hitting on her all week? Asks Brandon.

I wouldn't say hitting on, more like just being nice! Spoke Inuyasha blushing.  
Hey I'm a guy, I've notice how you look at my Cousin, when you first met her you totally, got it bad for her! Replied Brandon.

Alright, Alright your right, I like her, but I don't know how to act when I'm around her, what should I do? Asks Inuyasha. Be nice to her 1st of all, then let the night play out, Romance her, make her feel good when she with you! Replied Brandon.

Is that, what your going to do with Leta? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, I'm hoping after tonight, she'll want to be my girlfriend! Says Brandon. I want, Serena to be mine! Replied Inuyasha.

Asks her to be yours, then ask her if she wants to be your girlfriend! Says Brandon.

What should I wear for tonight, I mean I haven't had a date before? Asks Inuyasha.  
Um let go to your place, and I'll see if your foster Mom, will let you spend the weekend with me till Sunday, Meanwhile You and I we'll find something for tonight! Spoke Brandon.

Do you think, she'll let me? Asks Inuyasha.

Come on let's head out to your place, to get permissions for you to spend, the hole weekend with Me, and I'll teach you everything I know, about what to do and what not to do on a date, Replied Brandon.

Sure, let's go! Says Inuyasha.

So they both were on there way to Kagome's house of course Inuyasha told him all about having to live there till he was out of school.

Mom!... I'm home!...Yelled out Inuyasha.

Why, Hello Inuyasha, how was school? Asks Grace.  
Great the wrestling team, loves me! Replied Inuyasha. That's, great news! Says Grace.

Who, would want you, Spoke Kagome smiling evilly. Just so you know, I do like Inuyasha a lot, Says Brandon standing next to Inuyasha.

I see, You made a friend Inuyasha, Spoke up Sota smiling. That's, right little man, I love having Inuyasha has my friend! Replied Brandon. That's great Inuyasha, I'm happy to see you've made some friends! Says Grace.

Anyway Grace, this is my new best friend Brandon, and I was wondering if, I could spend the weekend with Brandon, would that be OK with you? Asks Inuyasha.

You mean like a sleep over? Asks Grace. Yes, that what were asking, Replied Brandon smiling.  
Mom, you can't let Inuyasha, go to some strange kids house!...Yelled Kagome.

Yes Inuyasha, you can go out with your friend, Do you any money? Replied Grace. No, I don't have any money Mom! Spoke Inuyasha.

That's, OK we'll just use my money, Spoke Brandon.

Well that's kind of you to share your money Brandon, but here Inuyasha take some money for yourself to use, here's 100 dollars for the weekend! Says Grace.

Thanks Mother, I'll be home by Sunday night for dinner, is that OK? Asks Inuyasha. Of course, it is Inuyasha you go have fun for once sweetie! Spoke Grace kissing Inuyasha's cheek.

Thanks Mom, your the best, I promise to be good! Replied Inuyasha.

Inuyasha went through his school clothes and home clothes and finally found something to bring for the night. while Brandon waited for him Kagome was bitching.

Mom why did you say it was OK for him to go? Asks Kagome.

Because he's finally fitting in with kids here, he's making up for lost time, Like when he was a kid, He never had a friend or even got to sleep over at a friends house, He's finally having a normal teenage life, like you wish for on the jewel is that not what you wanted for Him! Spoke Grace crossing her arms.

Yeah, but I wanted him to share it with me, But without bitching about something!... Yelled Kagome.  
Maybe instead of trying to control him, for once maybe you could let him make his own choices! Replied Grace.

But I bated, that he couldn't even make it in high school, without me! Yelled Kagome slipping up her secret.  
Shit, Says Kagome real fast.

You did what to him! Yelled Grace .

She bet, that Inuyasha couldn't make any friends without her help, So she told Inuyasha, that Miroku and Sango, wouldn't be his friends without her helping him make friends in the first place, Spoke Sota.

Why you little brat! Yelled Kagome.

I'm not getting into this with you but you should know that I'm going to support Inuyasha with whatever choice he makes with his new life! Replied Grace.

Bye Mom, see you on Sunday!... Yelled out Inuyasha. Bye Sweetie have fun!... Yelled Grace.  
I will Mom, I've also got a double date with Brandon and His girlfriends friend, So I'll tell you, all about it when I get home on Sunday! Says Inuyasha hugging her goodbye.

Well you go have fun, but don't forget one of these just in case you need it! Spoke Grace putting a condom in his pockets. I'm not, ready for that, Replied Inuyasha.

Huh, like he'd know how to use it anyway! Spoke Kagome.  
Never mind her Inuyasha, go have fun, Replied Souta smiling. Thanks! Replied Inuyasha.  
Look guys this is only the first date, I'm not that kind of guy! Says Inuyasha.

I respect that Inuyasha, but it just there in case this date, goes really big for you tonight! Says Grace.

I'll be responsible Mother, I'm not going for the goal yet, I want to wait till I'm with a girl for longer, then just a one night stand! Replied Inuyasha.

I'm, so proud to hear you say that Son, But it's there if you need it! Says Grace.  
Thanks, bye Mom, Replied Inuyasha. Bye, Have fun!...Yelled out Grace and Souta.

Your Mother is cool! Spoke Brandon. Thanks, she just wants what best for me, unlike Kagome, Whispered Inuyasha.

So shall ,we go get ready? Asks Brandon. Yeah, I'm so excited for tonight! Replied Inuyasha.

Well here we are this is my place, Spoke Brandon. Nice house it a nice place! Says Inuyasha.  
Hello Inuyasha!.. Called out from upstairs, Serena.

Serena's already here? Asks Inuyasha.

She lives with me, Replied Brandon. Oh I see and why didn't you, tell me that before? Asks Inuyasha.

Serena, get ready to go, I need you to take, Inuyasha shopping for tonight, Yelled Brandon.

Shopping me with her alone! Whispered Inuyasha blushing.

Alright I'll take him shopping, Replied Serena standing next to Inuyasha.  
Thank you, now remember to meet Me and Leta at the movies, I'm going to be picking her up myself! Says Brandon.

Besides you guys need this time to get to know each other a bit more! Spoke Brandon.  
It's fine with me what do you say Inuyasha? Asks Serena.

Of course not, I'd love to go out with you right now! Replied Inuyasha.

Then let's go! Spoke Serena walking to her Motorcycle. Don't worry Inuyasha she doesn't bite! Spoke Brandon smiling. I knew that! Says Inuyasha following Serena.

What this? Asks Inuyasha. It's a Motorcycle, Replied Serena sitting on it waiting for him to get on. Are we going to ride on this instead of a car? Asks Inuyasha.

Yes my Cousin got the car right now so I'm driving the bike, Replied Serena.  
Ah!...,OK Spoke Inuyasha. What are you waiting for get on, Come on let get going! Says Serena.  
Ah sure OK! Replied Inuyasha sitting behind Serena.

Hold on tight Inuyasha, it gets windy back there, I don't want you flying off on me! Says Serena.  
I'll, be just fine, don't worry about me! Replied Inuyasha smiling.

Alright, don't say I did worn you! Spoke Serena has she started the bike.

Woe!...holy Shit!.. Yelled out Inuyasha grabbing Serena body warping his arms around her tightly.

You, alright back there? Asks Serena smiling. Of course I'm fine, Replied Inuyasha. Alright if you say so! Says Serena. So cool this is amazing this feeling! Replied Inuyasha.

They drove 10 minutes till they got to the mall.

Here we are Inuyasha! Spoke Serena. Wow it's huge, Replied Inuyasha. Yeah it's big, so stay close to Me so you don't get lost! Spoke up Serena smiling. I'll be fine, Says Inuyasha.

Come on, I'll get you the best clothes to wear in the hole school, Says Serena.  
Thanks hey I've got a question for you, Spoke Inuyasha. What is it? Asks Serena.

Well I was just wondering, Like do think Girls could like Me a little more then a friend, Spoke Inuyasha. Inuyasha why do you care about, What they think about you? Asks Serena.  
Cause the school dances and everything! Replied Inuyasha blushing.

I don't know much about, This kind of stuff, Replied Serena. But your a girl, I thought all girls knew about this dating stuff? Asks Inuyasha. I had a few boyfriends in my short school years Inuyasha, Each guy I dated, Only ever talk about himself and his Echo or about Sex Yelled back Serena.

Serena i wasn't trying to upset you, I swear I wasn't asking you about, How i should act, Replied Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I'm sorry I'm just so weird with, These kinds of talks with Men, You probably do better to asks my Brother about fitting in and acting like a normal schools bad boy! Says Serena smiling.

Yeah I'm really sure he would too, Spoke Inuyasha.

What kinds of girls do you like Inuyasha, Like what do you look for in a woman, What would you like them to be like, Replied Serena. Oh...! ah...! I really don't know, Says Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, everyone has a type of person, They want to find or to be with like has Boyfriend and Girlfriend, Says Serena. Like for Example take Me, I really want a strong, kind hearted man, Who loves to laugh, play, with Me, To dance to love going to Amusement parks! Spoke Serena.

Wow that a lot! Replied Inuyasha blushing. Well let's see how this looks on you, Spoke Serena, picking out clothes for Inuyasha. You want me, to where that? Says Inuyasha. Go try it on, Replied Serena.

Has Inuyasha came back out, Serena blush hard.  
Inuyasha walk back out in something really good.

He was wearing a blood red Tanks top, It showed off his arms perfectly. Dark blue jeans with Holes in the pants.  
That was his first set of clothes.

Wow you look good, Spoke Serena smiling. Thanks, it feels comfortable, Replied Inuyasha. You should try them all on the others, to make sure they fit before you buy them, Says Serena.

As Inuyasha chose 5 sets of clothes. Serena was looking at something, but didn't buy it.

You looked really good, Spoke Serena. Thank you, For bringing me here, Replied Inuyasha. Your welcome, I had fun, Says Serena. As Inuyasha look at Serena, He notice that she didn't buy anything.

You didn't get anything, Spoke up Inuyasha. I already know what I'm going to wear, Replied Serena.  
Alright, if you say so, Says Inuyasha. Serena grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

Ah...! As Inuyasha, look down at there hands, he blush.

Without Inuyasha, noticing but He was being followed.

I can't believe this, He's all over her, And she buying his nice guy act, Spoke Kagome.  
I think you were wrong about Inuyasha, He is becoming really popular, Says Sango. He's in with the ladies, more then Me, Spoke Miroku.

So what, He maybe fast, Strong for playing sports, but he will never get a girl to love him, for the half breed he is, Says Kagome.  
Kagome, why are you so mean to him, can't you understand, that he's just trying to live in your world? Asks Sango.

It's me, he's supposed to love, It's me, he should be happy with, I gave him everything, And yet he hates living here with us, Spoke Kagome. I understand that he hurt you a little, but you haven't been very nice either, you have been really cruel to him, And to us acting like were your slaves, Says Miroku.

If wasn't for me, You all would have suffered, for the rest of your life's...! Yelled Kagome. That's not true, Replied Sango.

Serena notice Kagome, following them and she could hear them fighting.

Inuyasha, Spoke up Serena. Yes, what is it? Asks friends, are following you, Replied Serena pointing at the fighting group.  
What...! Spoke Inuyasha.

Will you excuse me, Serena? Asks Inuyasha. Sure, I'll be right here, waiting for you, Replied Serena.  
I'll be back, Spoke Inuyasha.

Serena, sat down by the water fountain, waiting for Inuyasha. As He walk away, Serena couldn't help giggling at his ears.  
Serena could see his true form, and like him that way, plus he has great respect, even when he's trying not to be a big shot.

What are you guys doing here...! Spoke Inuyasha angry. We are checking out the goods, Says Kagome. What's, that suppose to mean? Asks Inuyasha.

So, She's the best you could do, She's not very pretty, compared to Me and Kikyo, put to together, Spoke Kagome.  
Is that all you've got to say, Cause if not I'd like to get back to my girl, Replied Inuyasha.  
Well, even if you are doing good, in class and sports, You'll never get her to sleep with you, Says Kagome.

For the last time, Kagome I'm not interested in Sex, but if I were to do it with her,  
then I'd make her happier, then any man ever could, Spoke Inuyasha.

You don't think very much do you, Have you even thought about,  
how your going to tell her, about you being a Half Demon? Asks Kagome. Inuyasha, kind of forgot about having to tell her.

I bet, she runs away from you, then you won't have any friends left, Says Kagome.  
Stop talking to me like that, Replied Inuyasha. After those words, left Inuyasha's mouth, Kagome kiss Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku, felt like Kagome was looking for a way to break up Serena and Inuyasha's friendship.

Serena was watching closely, and felt weird, but stood up leaving.

Get off me...! Yelled Inuyasha. What the hell, is wrong with you? Asks Inuyasha. I don't think, she'll want to be your girlfriend now, Replied Kagome pointing to Serena leaving.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, as Serena walk out the door. Serena, wait...!Yelled Inuyasha.

Well, looks like my job, is done, Serena will brake up with Inuyasha, Spoke Kagome laughing.  
Kagome it's wrong, Says Sango. Your just trying to hurt him, because it's not you, who's making him happy...! Yelled Miroku.  
So what, He's never going to be loved, only I can love him, Replied Kagome walking away.

We've got to keep her, from hurting him, Spoke Miroku.

I know, but Inuyasha's strong, he'll be alright Miroku, He can make it, He can beat Kagome's bet,  
I believe in him, Replied Sango. You think, He can do it? Asks Miroku.

I think Serena, as change him, He doesn't act like the cruel Demon, he once was, He's different and I think without Kagome in his life, He can have a fresh new life, to start over, Says Sango.

I agree, I think without Kikyo or Kagome, Inuyasha, can live like a normal man, without having to change himself, Spoke Miroku.

Let's go home now, Replied Sango.  
Yeah, Says Miroku smiling.

Meanwhile outside.  
As Serena stood outside, she felt like crying. witch soon and up happening.

Serena, Spoke Inuyasha, from behind her. What? Asks Serena crying. I'm sorry, I didn't know what, she was planning to do, I don't have feelings for Kagome, not like that, Replied Inuyasha. I know, I saw the kiss, She push it, Spoke Serena.

Well, i still didn't enjoy it, Says Inuyasha. I'm sorry, i just don't like Kagome, Replied Serena. The feeling mutual, I have no love for her, Spoke Inuyasha. I'm sorry, I guess, i was a little jealous, Replied Serena.

You were jealous, of her? Asks Inuyasha. She seems, to be close to you, Replied Serena. We use to be, Spoke Inuyasha.  
She lives with you too, Says Serena. Serena, nothing as ever happen between Kagome, and I, I swear I wouldn't lie to you, Yes in the past i had feelings for Kagome, But no longer, not after what she did to me, She really hurt me, more then she knows, Replied Inuyasha.

Okay, i believe you, Says Serena smiling. Will you, still go out with me? Asks Inuyasha. Serena kiss, Inuyasha. He, kissed back.

Yes, I would like to go out with you, as your girlfriend, Spoke Serena. Girlfriend, Replied Inuyasha. That's if you, want me to be your woman? Asks Serena. Inuyasha smiled at Serena, And kiss her again.

Umm...! Inuyasha, whispered Serena between breaths. Yes, Replied Inuyasha. Yes, what? Asks Serena.  
I want you, to be my girlfriend, Replied Inuyasha. So do I, Spoke Serena kissing him again.

As they drove through the park, Serena stop the motorcycle.  
What's up? Asks Inuyasha. I'm going to teach you, How to drive, Replied Serena. What, me drive? Asks Inuyasha.  
It's alright, i trust you, Spoke Serena smiling.

Here you see this, is your gas and this is your break to stop, all you really have to do is, give a little gas and give it a little go, Replied Serena.

Okay, like this? Asks Inuyasha. Yep sit gently, feel the Wight of the bike, Spoke Serena.  
Alright, it feels very light, not really heavy, Replied Inuyasha. Good, now remember where the gas and break is, Says Serena.  
Right, I remember, Spoke Inuyasha. Give it, a try when your ready, Replied Serena smiling.

Okay, I think I'm ready, Spoke Inuyasha. Good luck, Says Serena.

As Inuyasha, started the motorcycle, it started moving slowly. Okay I've got this, Says Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha drove the bike around the park 5 times. I've got the hang, of this, Spoke Inuyasha. Yeah you do, Replied Serena.  
Great ride, i like it, Says Inuyasha. Would you like to drive it, back to My house, Replied Serena.

Really can I? Asks Inuyasha. Sure, but before we try to drive back to my house, We should see how you do, with someone else on the bike, Like how I did with you, Replied Serena.

No problem, Serena your safe with me, Spoke Inuyasha. Okay, if you say so, Replied Serena, kissing Inuyasha's cheak.  
Let's, get out of here, Spoke Inuyasha, holding out his hand to Serena. Serena, took hold of it, and got on the bike behide Inuyasha.

Hold on tight Serena, Spoke up Inuyasha. Serena warp her arms, around Inuyasha, putting her head on his shoulders.  
Inuyasha felt weird with her holding him, but yet happy with the feelings that ran though him.

I guess, the only good thing about Kagome's wish, Was that I made friends, by myself and the hottest girlfriend ever,  
That the only thing, i have to be thankful for, the jewels wish, Thought Inuyasha's thoughts.

But there one thing i'm most sure of, and that it time to move on with my life, I loved Kikyo very much, but now i'm ready to start a new life, Kagome was a great friend,  
but something different with her and I, No matter what I do, I still can't look at Kagome the same way,  
I know she Kagome, but no matter what, she will always remind me of Kikyo, And everything i've been threw, most of all the pain, Thoughtout Inuyasha.

Serena, she can help me be something more, Thought Inuyasha smiling.

He's so impressive, Thought Serena. Is sliver hair is beautiful, is golden eyes are like gold jewelry, sparkling shiny gold,  
his torso is huge, Maybe i should tell him that I know he's a demon, Thought Serena.

Hey...! you alright, back there? Asks Inuyasha. What...! did you say something...! Called out Serena. Yeah, I said are you, alright back there? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, i'm fine, Just windy back here is all, Replied Serena.

Serena, were here, Spoke Inuyasha, pulling into Serena's driveway.  
Thanks, you did good...! driving home i mean, Says Serena. Thank you, it was fun, Replied Inuyasha.

They went inside.

Inuyasha, Serena hurry and get ready for dinner...! Yelled Brandon. Yes cousin, Right away, Replied Serena smiling.  
I'm going to take my shower now, Spoke Serena.  
Hurry up, cause we can't be late, Replied Brandon. Slow down Brandon, Leta's not going anywhere, Spoke Serena.

I'll go get dress then, Spoke Inuyasha. First thing, go take a shower, Replied Brandon. Inuyasha blush at this.  
I'll wait, Spoke Inuyasha blushing. Why, you can use my shower, while Serena uses hers in her room, Replied Brandon.

You have two, different bathrooms? Asks Inuyasha. 3 bathrooms, Says Brandon. Oh Okay, Replied Inuyasha.  
What, did you think, I was telling you to go take a shower with Serena? Asks Brandon smiling. Maybe, I was just surprised, is all by that comet, Replied Inuyasha blushing.

Go take your shower, Spoke Brandon smiling. I'll be down in 20, Replied Inuyasha. Meet us at the Movie Serena, Yelled Brandon leaving to pick up Leta.

So that it for the night, I'll update again soon hope you enjoyed the chapters. Please review.

To be continue. Chapter 7 the date and Kagome learns a lesson.


	7. Chapter 7

A new life has we know it.

Chapter 7.

Last time, I left off with, everyone going out on there dates. I hope you, will like it.

Inuyasha, dress up, in dark blue jeans, that were almost black. He wore, a dark blue shirt, with a black vest over it. it went nicely with his dark hazel eyes,  
His hair, was brush really nice.

I hope, I didn't keep, you waiting, Spoke up Serena.

Inuyasha, turn around to look at Serena, his eyes were wide open.

Is something, wrong? Asks Serena. Your beautiful, Replied Inuyasha.

Serena, was dress, In a really cute, tank like shirt, it has staps on the shoulders, but in the front of it,  
it hangs down a little, where her breast were push up, by her bra and she was wearing nice jeans,  
that match. Serena, had Stars earnings.

You, you, really, really look, beautiful, Spoke Inuyasha. Thank you, You, look pretty good, yourself, Replied Serena.  
Thank you, I do miss, wearing my kimono, Replied Inuyasha.

Oh, You like Kimono's ah? well that's good, because I was going to, asks you, if you like to go to Kimono, festival with me? Asks Serena.

I was going to, asks you the same thing, Replied Inuyasha. Yeah, you must like, Kimono's then a lot then? Asks Serena.

Where Me, and my family came from, We would live out, in these small villages, where everyone, wore Kimono's, Replied Inuyasha.  
Sweet, it must be nice, to live in the forest, Spoke Serena. Yeah, it's nice, I guess, Replied Inuyasha.

We better go now, otherwise Brandon, be mad about, us being late, Spoke Serena. Alright, Let's go, Says Inuyasha.  
Serena, jump onto the bike, Inuyasha got on the back. Serena promise she, let Inuyasha drive home later.

Leta, was dress in a Pink, dress up shirt, while wearing a jean skirt. with high hills for shose.  
Brandon was wearing a black shirt, with a green vest over the shirt, dark blue jeans, with a cowboy hat on with the boots.

Looking, good cuz, Spoke Serena smiling. Thank you, Replied Brandon smiling.  
You choose, A great look for yourself, Inuyasha, Spoke Brandon.

It's comfortable, at least, Says Inuyasha. I think, it makes you look, sexy in those clothes, Replied Serena.  
Kissing...! Holy cow, You move fast, Spoke Brandon smiling.

So what, I like him, Replied Serena. Baby, That's fine, Says Brandon.  
Come on, Brandon, let's go get are, seats for the movie, Spoke up Leta. Sure, thing my little angel, Says Brandon.  
Your, sweet guy act, won't work, with me, Replied Leta being stubborn.

Serena heard, this and was lightly angry. Shall we, go in? Asks Inuyasha. Yeah, sure, Spoke Serena.  
What's wrong, Serena you seem, troubled? Asks Inuyasha.

I know, how bad, Andrew, hurt Leta, But I wish she, wouldn't be so cold, to my cousin, He would never hurt her, Replied Serena .  
That's, true He, said that, he would love, to be with her, and someday, Spoke Inuyasha.

I know, Replied Serena. As Inuyasha, pay for there tickets, Serena was biting her tough, she wanted to tell him,  
that she knew, he was a demon, but she really wanted him, to feel comfortable around her.

It's something wrong? Asks Inuyasha.

No it's nothing, Replied Serena. You been, watching me a lot, Spoke Inuyasha.  
Well i've, got an idea, Says Serena smiling. What's, that? Asks Inuyasha.

Let's, not keep secret's, from each other, So the day you feel comfortable, with Me ,i'll tell you everything, About Me, Replied Serena.  
You want, to talk about, that stuff? Asks Inuyasha.

What so, wrong with wanting to know, things about you? Asks Serena.  
It's not, Bad, I just have a few secret's, I'm not ready to talk about, Says Inuyasha.

Okay, I'll respect that, How about we talk about ourselves, that were not to tents about, no touchy subjects, Spoke Serena.  
Alright, it's a deal, Replied Inuyasha smiling.

As they got, some popcorn, and Sodas, they sat watching the Movie.  
Inuyasha was normally very, fascinated with Television, But Serena, was his distraction, right now.

Inuyasha, watch a couple, a few rows down from them, the guy put his arms around the girl.  
The girl just cuddle into him.

Inuyasha was nervous, but then again Serena, already said yes, to being his girl.  
So he, put his arm around her shoulders. Serena, look up at him. but push, her head ageist his shoulders.  
Inuyasha felt Serena, holding his arm.

Are you, bored? Asks Serena. A little, Replied Inuyasha. We could, go out in the Car, to make out, Whispered Serena.  
Ah...! Serena, maybe it's time we, have that talk, about things, I like and things I don't, Whispered Inuyasha.

What, do you mean? Asks Serena. I like you, A lot but, I've got respect for Women, I don't want, to rush into things,  
to fast, With you, Replied Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I don't want to have Sex, I was merely, stating that we could,  
Talk, Kiss, hug, hold hands, Replied Serena.

Okay, that makes, me feel a little better, Spoke Inuyasha. Come on, let's go, get dinner early, Says Serena.  
Alright, yeah let's go, Replied Inuyasha.

Where, you two going? Asks Brandon. Were going to eat now, The movie isn't really, that great, Replied Inuyasha.  
Alright, have fun, Spoke Leta. See, you both back at, the house, Says Brandon.

Um...! Okay, Let's get going, Inuyasha, Says Serena. Sure, Replied Inuyasha.

Throughout the, night Serena and Inuyasha, was happy, they went out for food, and they  
and up dancing around, the square garden, where there was beautiful music, being played.

So how about, now, You having, fun? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, I am, thank you, Replied Serena, putting her head, on Inuyasha's chest.  
Inuyasha's was surprised, at first, but his surprised face, turn into a smile.

Your, welcome, Says Inuyasha, holding her closer, his head was over, Serena's head.  
Serena, your so, wonderful, thanks for being, my girlfriend, Spoke Inuyasha.

I wanted, to be with you, I like being your girl, Replied Serena.

Unfortunately this is, where the chapter going to stop. Chapter 8, will be about Kagome's lesson learn.

Till tomorrow thanks for reading. To be continue.


	8. Chapter 8

A new life has we know it.

Chapter 8.

Well, here we are, Spoke Inuyasha. Yeah, your coming in right? I mean, your spending the night, Says Serena.  
Yes, I am, Replied Inuyasha. Great, come on, in I hope you, will love, my best my best friend, Spoke Serena.

Best friend? Who would, that be? Asks Inuyasha. Shadow...! Called out Serena.  
Barking...! Bark...! Spoke up Shadow. Shadow was, pure black german shaperd. brown eyes, beautiful dog.

Within sec, Inuyasha was playing with, Shadow, they were braking at each other.  
Serena smiled, Shadow and Inuyasha, were playing and talking to each other.

Shadow, how's my good boy, Spoke Serena. Shadow, look at Serena, and went straight into her arms.  
Great, dog, he's cool, Spoke Inuyasha.  
He's my, only true friend, The girls, are Okay, but I love dogs, anything to do, with Dogs I melt, Replied Serena.

Inuyasha, felt happy to hear that, Maybe she. would understand him, for being a dog demon.

Serena, what is your, opinion on, Monsters and Demon's? Asks Inuyasha.  
Serena notice, that he, was trying to open up to her.

I believe, in demon's, Magic, so i guess, I don't have, a problem, with Demon's as long as there good demon's, Spoke Serena.  
Okay, i'll bite, but, you honestly believe in, Demon's? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, I do, Replied Serena.

Hey, you two, what's going on? Asks Brandon, walking into the room. Hey, how it go, with Leta? Asks Serena.  
Um..! She, said she had, a great time, but she, shot me down, Replied Brandon.

What, No, after everything, you've tried, she says no, Yelled Inuyasha. I'll have, a talk with her, Now if you, will excuse me,  
i'm going to, bed goodnight, Spoke Serena.

Serena, don't call, Her, she just wants to, take it slow, Says Brandon. Alright, goodnight, Replied Serena.  
Goodnight, Serena, See you, in the morning, Says Inuyasha. Serena just kiss, Inuyasha, goodnight.

Goodnight, Inuyasha, Spoke Serena.  
Night, Cousin, Says Brandon. Night, Says Serena.

Come Shadow, Called out Serena. Barking...! Replied Shadow, following after Serena.

So, did you and Serena, have fun? Asks Brandon, smiling. Yeah, We had a, great time, Replied Inuyasha.  
So, you actually like her, honestly? Asks Brandon. Yeah, she and I, are dating, she like me, Spoke Inuyasha.

Okay, well i'm tried, so i'll show you, to our guest room, Says Brandon. Are you, alright? Asks Inuyasha.  
My cousin, is very, special to me, I just want someone, to expect her, for who, she is, Replied Brandon.

I would never, hurt her, i promise, I think, i may have, fallen in love, with her, Spoke Inuyasha.  
Okay, That room, there is where, you can sleep, Says Brandon.

Hey, where is your parents? Asks Inuyasha. They died, 4 years ago, Replied Brandon.  
So, who takes care of you, or the, both of you? Asks Inuyasha.

Serena, does, she takes care of me, after my family died, they left everything they had, to there only son, but it wasn't  
enough, to keep up with the bills, So Serena, figure a way, to help me, when I needed it most, Spoke Brandon.

What, is she doing? Asks Inuyasha.  
She, took the last, of her families money, and help me out, with buying this house, Replied Brandon.  
I'm sure, she takes, good care of you, Spoke Inuyasha.

Throughout, the weekend, Brandon and Inuyasha, went over, the playbook, for there basketball practices,  
While Serena, tried to get closer, to Inuyasha, witch she did.

Sunday 2 days later.

Morning, boys breakfast? Asks Serena, cooking in the kitchen.  
Morning, cuzs, what's for breakfast, Spoke Brandon. Omelets, bacon, and hash browns, Replied Serena.  
It sounds, really good, to eat, Says Inuyasha. Taste, even better, Replied Serena.

Brandon, and Inuyasha, dig into there food.

This is, amazing, Spoke Brandon. Yeah, not bad, Replied Inuyasha.  
So, Serena, can you bring, Inuyasha home , I've got to, go to my sunday job, Spoke Brandon.

Yeah, i'll let, Inuyasha, drive, Says Serena. Great, let's get going, Spoke Inuyasha. Goodbye, Replied Brandon.

As Inuyasha, pack his, clothes and everything, Shadow jump, up onto the bed.  
Hey, there, boy what going on? Asks Inuyasha.

Your, leaving, already? Asks Shadow. even though, he's barking.  
Yeah, time to go home, Replied Inuyasha. Well, your always, welcome here, this is your, future home, Spoke Shadow.

Thanks, I'll come by, another time, to play with you, Replied Inuyasha.  
Be careful, your friend, Kagome, should watch, herself, Spoke Shadow.

Wait, did you, just threatened Kagome's life? Asks Inuyasha.  
No, not I, but she, should be, careful to, upset Lady Serena, she doesn't like, how Kagome, hurt her, Replied Shadow.  
What happen, between them, did Something bad, happen? Asks Inuyasha.

My Mistress, she's not, like Kagome, she's special, Says Shadow. Like how? Asks Inuyasha.

Look, I'm a Dog, Your a, Dog Demon, I can hear, your thoughts, Just like you can talk to me, but it, is not, my place  
to tell you, everything about Serena, just like, your not ready, to tell her, that your a, Half Demon, Spoke Shadow.

Okay, I'll respect, that, Replied Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha, are you, ready to go? Asks Serena, smiling. Yeah, i'm ready, Replied Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, drove them, back to, Kagome's shrine.

Well, this is it, Spoke Serena. Yeah, this is home, for now, Replied Inuyasha.  
Great, well i'll, see you tomorrow, at school, Says Serena. Wait, why don't you stay, My froster, Mother makes,  
a great meal, Come on, up with me, Spoke up Inuyasha.

I've, met her, before, she's a kind woman, but I'm, just not ready, to see Kagome, right now, Says Serena.  
Serena, if were going, to date, then you have, to get use, to seeing her, like there's going to be, times where, I want you,  
to come over, to my place, Spoke Inuyasha.

I'm not afraid, of Kagome, I hate, what she did to me, but i, will not run, from her...! Yelled Serena.  
Okay, Replied Inuyasha. Let's go, inside, together, Spoke Serena.

Thank you, Replied Inuyasha, kissing Serena. Serena, just kissed, back.

Welcome, home Inuyasha, spoke up Sota. Hello, Sota, Says Serena smiling. Serena, it's you, I never thought, you'd come  
back, here, Spoke Sota. Sorry, That I haven't, visited, Replied Serena.

I can't blame you, after the way, Kagome hurt you, Says Sota. Well, let's go inside, and say hello, to everyone, Spoke Inuyasha.

As everyone went inside, Grace was hugging Serena, and Kagome, was growling with anger.

So, Serena how, have you been? Asks Grace. Alright, schools, fine i guess, Replied Serena.  
Would, you like to, eat dinner, with us? Asks Grace.

I'm leaving...! Yelled Kagome, slamming the door, shut.  
Never mind, her Serena, please come in, Says Grace.

Look, i've got a few, things to pick up, then i'll come back for dinner, Spoke Serena.  
Alright, Sango, will you go get, me some vegetables, from my garden? Asks Grace.

Sure, thing, Says Sango.

As Serena left, she went, after Kagome.

Meanwhile with Kagome.

I can't believe, my Mother, would let my ex best friend, into my house...! Yelled out Kagome.  
Ex, best friends, is right, but those days, are over, Spoke Serena. What the, how you, what do, you want? Asks Kagome.

This time, you shut up, and listen, I am, Going to keep dating Inuyasha, And there's nothing, you can do about it,  
If you try, anymore tricks, I'll come back, to kick your ass, Spoke Serena.

I'm not, afraid of you, I'll do, whatever I want to, Says Kagome. I would think, otherwise, if I were you, Spoke Serena.  
Well, your not me, Oh and FYI, You wouldn't love Inuyasha, if you truly knew what he is...! Yelled Kagome.

But Do, I do love him, everything about him, Replied Serena.  
He's a Demon, he's not, even human, well bearly human, anyways, Spoke Kagome.

As Serena, punch Kagome, in the, Kagome attack back.

You, know I remember, everything that happen, all those, years ago, how everyone laugh ,  
at you, you were such, a freak, I'm glad I told everyone, what you are, Says Kagome.

Because Kagome, knew anything she was being held, back by a tree.  
What, the hell, let me go...! Yelled Kagome. All those, years ago, I never wanted, to see you again, but  
I'm threw with you, bossing me, around It's my turn, to fight back...! Yelled Serena.

Kagome, tried to burn, the trees roots, to let go of her, but nothing work.

Ahhh...! Screaming...! As Kagome scream out in  
pain, Serena place a silent barrier.

What did you, you do to me? Asks Kagome. I'm draining your powers, they will be removed from you,  
so you will, never hurt, anyone ever again, Yelled Serena.

You, can't do that...! Yelled Kagome. I can't, can I, then how do it, Replied Serena smiling.

You bitch, i'll make sure, Inuyasha, will never, love you, Spoke up Kagome.  
I'm done, here, I'll be at, your house, with Inuyasha, Replied Serena.

By the way, I don't ever want, to have this talk again, otherwise it will be worst, Says Serena.  
she snap, her fingers, and Kagome was, knock out cold.

As Serena, went into the house, Kagome, fell to the ground.

Back at the house.

Hi, I'm back, Says Serena smiling. That, was fast, Replied Kohaku. Actually, I forgot, my purse, with all my money, Says Serena.  
Oh okay, Come on, Kohaku, let's hang out, at the park, Spoke up Souta.

Sure, I'm in, Replied Kohaku. Hey, I want, to come too, Spoke Shippbo. Alright, Okay, Replied Both boys.  
Hay...! Yelled out Shippbo.

As Serena, open her phone, she notice, she had missed, messages.  
As she, text Leta back, then Mina, then of course Molly, as well.

Hey, Serena how stake cooked? Asks Grace. Umm...! medium rare, Replied Serena smiling

as everyone enjoyed Serena, for dinner, she had to be going now, so she kissed Inuyasha, goodnight, and went home.

Unfortunately this is, where the chapter going to stop. Chapter 8, will be about Kagome's lesson learn.

Till tomorrow thanks for reading. To be continue.


	9. Chapter 9

A new life has we know it.

Chapter 9. Serena's Uncle and Her secret job.

As Serena, open her phone, she notice, she had missed, messages. As she, text Leeta, back, then Mina,  
then of course Molly, as well.

Hey Serena, how do you like, your stake, cooked? Asks Grace. Umm...! medium rare, Replied Serena smiling.  
Same thing, for me, Replied Inuyasha.

They spent, the night, Talking about, How Serena was, doing in school, and about her dead parents, and that  
She lives with, her cousin Brandon, and from time to time, There Uncle Charlie, would send them, money or  
come check up, on them.

I didn't know, You had an uncle, Spoke Grace. Yeah, I do, But let's eat, now Okay, Replied Serena.  
As everyone, ate there food, Serena's phone was ringing.

Ringing...! Ringing...!  
Oh, sorry but i've, got to take, This call, Says Serena. Sure, Replied Grace, smiling.  
I'm going to, take it outside, be back soon, Spoke Serena, walking outside.

Serena, where are you? Asks Brandon. With Inuyasha's family, Replied Serena. Yeah, well you, better get back, The boss  
as a job for us, were probably going, on a secret mission, better pack, Says Brandon.  
Figures, Alright i'll, get there soon, Says Serena.

Right, Bye, Replied Brandon, hanging up.  
Meanwhile on Brandon end.

Is she on, her way? Asks Charlie. Yes, she is, Replied Brandon.  
Good, I've got, a really good job, for you two, I already, told your school, That you won't be in,  
this week, Spoke Charlie, typing on, his computer.

What is the, Mission this time? Asks Brandon. I'll tell you, when Serena, Gets here, Replied Charlie.  
Alright, fine, Says Brandon.

Meanwhile with Serena.

So As, Serena, walk back inside, She spoke up.

Well, I'm sorry to cut, This visit short but, I have to be going, Now, Spoke Serena.  
Already, can't you, stay a little longer, Replied Inuyasha. Sorry no, But i'll be, back soon, Says Serena.  
Okay, I'll see you, At school, On Monday, Spoke Inuyasha, smiling.

Actually, No, i won't be here, for at least a week, My uncle, taking us out of, School for a week, we'll be back soon, though, Replied Serena.  
What, do you mean, You won't be back, and for a week? Asks Inuyasha.

My uncle, does special, things with Me, and Brandon, And we make up, the classes we've missed, Says Serena.

But that's 5 days, without you, Replied Inuyasha. You'll be fine, I really have, To go now, Spoke Serena.  
Alright, goodbye, Serena, Replied Inuyasha. They kiss, each other, and Serena left, To go get, Shadow, and her weapons.

As Inuyasha, watch her drive off, He was thinking about, how lonely, It was going to be without Serena.

As Kagome, climb up the stairs, Inuyasha, notice her fall to the ground passing out.

Meanwhile with Serena.

At her uncle's House.

Hey, i'm here, Spoke Serena. Good, Now let's get down, To business, Spoke Charlie.  
There's a top secret jewel, That was found, by a shipyard, within a sea shells, Spoke Charlie.

So what, it's some special, crystal? Asks Brandon, bored. More then, just a common jewel, This is are, kind of work,  
The jewel is, now being moved to, A museum, for the jewel, It's self, it is magical, Says Charlie.

What's so magical, about it? Asks Serena. It's the jewel, Of four souls, The man that, found it, Claims that it, granded him, his wish, To become, a huge success, in life, Spoke Charlie.

Umm...! So you want, Us to steal it? Asks Brandon.

Yes, Because if it, Is indeed, The real jewel, Then we could be, In danger, All it needs, Is one person to, Make the wrong wish, and everything could go to hell, Says Charlie. Witch, museum? Asks Serena.

9 hours away, It's in America, And it was, being scent to, The museum in, New York,  
Museum of national history, Spoke Charlie.

Alright, Then let's get going, Replied Serena.

Right, and i've upgraded, Your weapons, too and For you Serena, Lipstick laser, and this, is a blow dryer, but it as  
a flamethrower, plus it as two switches, This one is the flamethrower, This one can Shut down, Any power down, in the city,  
if not use right, Spoke Charlie.

Sweet, Can't wait to, Try it out, Says Serena. For you, Brandon this key, is a lock pick, and this Car is yours, It can change into anything you, want it to, Boat, Flying and road, Says Charlie.

Alright, Sweet car, Spoke Brandon smiling.

But for the, Both of you, This bow and arrows, are special as well, Replied Charlie.  
How are they, special? Asks Serena. Well with your powers, they can come in handed, but they also have, some use to you, to be able to safe your energy,

These red ones, Blow everything up. The yellow ones, are normal fighting arrows,  
the blue are Filed with a sleeping poison gas, Spoke Charlie. And you already, have the other, stuff. and Shadow, here is your, Ears and Eyes, plus to help you, smell things out, Says Charlie.

We know, this already, now let's get to, the jet, Replied Serena. I'm driving, Spoke Brandon smiling.

Take care, and be careful, Replied Charlie.

so they left to, steal the jewel. So what will happen next, Will Serena, ever tell Inuyasha, about her jobs and what she must do, for some of them, keep reading and find out, what happens.

Bye.


	10. Chapter 10

A new life has we know it.

Chapter 10. Kagome wakes up.

So last time, Serena gave Kagome, a real talking too, and then took her powers from her, Then she left with her, Cousin Brandon for a Visit with there uncle Charlie, So what will happen, this time, What will Kagome, say to everyone, read and find out. enjoy the chapter.

Later on with that night.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha. As he wave goodbye to Serena, and started walking to the door, he turn around to see, Kagome. and She suddenly fell to the ground.

As Inuyasha, Carried Kagome, into the house. Everyone, was confused with what, happen to her.

What could have, happen to her? Asks Sango. I don't know, Replied Miroku. Probably shot off, her mouth to someone and they knock her out, Spoke Inuyasha, crossing his arms. Inuyasha, she's still my sister, You don't have to act like that to her, Replied Sota. Hah...! Says Inuyasha.

What as happen to you, and My sister, you use to love each other, now it's like that love just disappeared...! Yelled Sota. I don't know, I should feel bad, for her but I don't it's like ever scent she, Made that wish for us to live here, It feels like that love just disappeared, I don't know if it, was the jewel that took that feeling out of me, but it's just gone, Replied Inuyasha confused.

Wait you think, That the jewel, backstabbed Kagome's wish and you pay the price to fall out of love with Kagome? Asks Miroku. That's what it, feels like, Replied Inuyasha. I feel nothing, For her nothing not even friendship, Spoke Inuyasha.

Could this really happen Miroku? Asks Sango. It is true the jewel, causes problems for peoples wishes, maybe Kagome's wish to be with us all backfired, Replied Miroku.

As Kagome, woke up, she look at Sango, and everyone watching her. Mom, Spoke Kagome.  
Kagome, what happen to you? Asks Sango. Serena, attack me, that's what happen, Replied Kagome.

Seriously, you still going to, Tell lies about Serena, she was with us...! Yelled Inuyasha.  
I'm not, lying she took, my powers...! Yelled out Kagome.  
Just stop, With the lies Kagome, Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to Eat the leftovers from dinner, Spoke Inuyasha.

Yeah, Us too, I'm going to my Room, Says Sango. I'll join you, Replied Miroku.  
I'm not lying...! Scream out Kagome.

I guess, that's the problem, with lies Kagome, People start to disbelieve in you, Spoke Shippbo. Shippbo, it's the truth, Serena isn't human, nore is her Cousin, There Demon's, well slash Witch and wizard, Spoke Kagome.

Okay let's just say, I believe you, How are you going to, get everyone else,  
to believe you, Replied Shippbo. I don't know, But Shippbo, you have to help me, Break up Serena and Inuyasha, Says Kagome.  
I am Not getting involved, With Inuyasha's love life, Replied Shippbo leaving.

As Kagome, thought about how she, could expose Brandon and Serena, for what they truly were.

Well what will happen, Can Kagome brake everything up for Inuyasha, or Will Serena still win Inuyasha's Heart, Can Kagome, bring back Inuyasha's feelings for her, or will the jewels secret wish, be permit forever. Keep reading and find out.


	11. Chapter 11

A new life has we know it.

Chapter 11. Brandon and Serena's Mission.

Meanwhile with Serena and Brandon. Trying to get the so called, jewel of four souls, back.

Let's read and see what happens.

Were here, it's time for the Drop in, Spoke Serena, putting her jet pack, on her back. Right let's rock and roll, Replied Brandon.

As Serena, landed on the roof tops, As Serena, went inside the Building, Brandon follow behind her, using his super, computer to shut off the security systems.

Alright were in, Spoke Brandon smiling. This is amazing, at this rate we'll get back to, school faster then next week, Replied Serena.  
Don't worry so much, Cousin, Spoke Brandon. I know, relax Serena, Says Serena smiling.

Alright were in but unfortunately, there's one room that I can't shut off, So were going to, Have to be careful not to, touch the Red Lasers, on the floor and the Camera's, Spoke Brandon. Alright, Let me go, Cause we both know, That I'm the best, when it comes to Flexibility, Replied Serena.

There's the reason, they call you the, Viper you can steal, from right under everyone noses, with out even knowing you were there, Spoke Brandon smiling. Exactly be right back, Spoke Serena.

As Serena, took her magic seal off, she return to her true form. Golden hair with, two twin dog ears, and A long tail, the rest of her look human, beside the fangs claws and diamond shape demon eyes, she pass for full human.

As Serena , bend and jump over the, red beams on the floor and walls, she was wearing all black, to make the camera not see her, her suit made her invisibility powers help her, out a lot too.

Got ya, Whispered Serena, picking up the jewel, it was colored Blue, from what the myth say the jewel what pink, but she figure she asks her uncle, about it.

Okay got it, I'm on my way up, Spoke Serena, talking into her Bluetooth. Right hurry, the system turn back on, in 5 minutes, Replied Brandon heading back to the Car park on the streets.

Brandon, waited for Serena, He seen her running right at him.

Everything is okay, Spoke Serena. Did you get it? Asks Brandon. That and More, Says Serena holding a bag full of gold. You are such a Thief, Spoke Brandon. Hey this is are rent money, Replied Serena. Alright let's get going, Spoke Brandon. As He started the car up, they drove it right into the sea, and started moving it out to sea, before they change it in a flying plain once more.

That was amazing, another great steal, Says Serena. Yeah, it was totally Great, with that much gold, are money is going to last us, for awhile, Spoke Brandon. Totally no, Worries Cousin, because were going to be find like we always are, Replied Serena. Yeah, like who's ever going to, Catch us, Spoke Brandon.

As They made it back, To there Uncles and he was relief with the progress they did, but more happy that this jewel was not the four souls.

This is an, Ocean jewel it's magic was, made By Mermaids Spoke Charlie. That's good news, Replied Serena.

Right, now let's get back, to the main ship and get back to Tokyo, Says Brandon. Right but before we, go let's go cash in are money, Spoke Serena. You two are, such thieves, Replied Charlie smiling. Well we learn from the best, Says Serena laughing.

As they cash in, there gold and left Richer then when, they left home.

So that's it for this chapter hope, you like it but I must be going now, My Battery is dying so, until next time bye.


	12. Chapter 12

A new life has we know it.

Chapter 12.

So last time, Brandon and Serena, mange to steal a magical jewel, Witch turns out to be, A Mermaids magical stone, that grants wishes. Now what will Serena and Brandon do, next read and find out, hope you enjoy.

Let's continue.

As Serena and Brandon, Stop in with there, best Buyer when, It came too Golden items.

Were here, Serena, now let's go cash in our gold for some hard cash, Spoke Brandon smiling. Right, and this time, were taking more then 60,000, Dollars Says Serena.

As they went inside, to make a deal.

So what will it, Be Old Man, how much, Old Man? Asks Brandon, doing the Dealing. For about this, much the fact, that it is so rare, and great jewelry stores, would pay lots, to get this shit, I'd say 75,000, Spoke Damon. 80,000, Spoke Brandon.

That's not good enough...! Yelled Serena. What, Replied Damon. Plus the fact it's worth, much more then that, and were selling it to you, It's worth  
much more, if you don't believe me, Then here read the real, value on them, Spoke Serena cutting in, on there prices.

Alright, find 90,000, and no higher, Spoke Damon. Brandon, let's go find somebody else, to buy are gold, Replied Serena.  
Alright, alright...! Scream out Damon, 1 Million dollars, even, Says Damon. Giggling...! That's better, Now it's a deal, Replied Serena. You two, brats are going to break me, Spoke Damon paying, Serena out in cash, then put it all, in a big suit case. Pleasure doing business, With ya Damon, Says Brandon taking the money.

This should help us, out for awhile, Spoke Serena walking back to the car.

Yeah, It is were living larger then life, Replied Brandon smiling. Unfortunately you, two are not done yet, Spoke up Charlie. Seriously...! I thought we, only had one job? Asks Serena, angry.  
Nope, There's 3 other items left, Replied Charlie. Great, were two this time? Asks Brandon.

As Charlie filled them, In on there next job, Selling a top Security whearhouse, that had too much stuff, plus they were going for, two items, One was A Necklace known as a Cats eye, known for using Witchcraft and more, then the 2nd was Sword that was enchanted,  
So Serena, and Brandon went, In to snip the place out.

Looks like 50, guards and more, Spoke Brandon. We need a plan to get in, Says Serena. Looks like security cards, and Papers are needed, for getting inside, the building, Spoke Brandon. Right there, That's the Manager, We get his papers were in full, We Need that mans, Card and Paperwork, Replied Serena.

Great, now we need a plan, To get up close to him, Says Brandon thinking.

Hey...! Look He's going into, that Stripers, bar club, Says Serena pointing. Good eye, Serena, perfect place, Um...! Serena,Your going to need a costume, Spoke Brandon smiling.  
Why, what are you thinking, in that head of yours? Asks Serena, not liking where this was going.

Come on, follow my lead, Spoke Brandon. Running inside the back door. Serena hated his plan. But Serena, dress up into a sexy sailor suit. Perfect now, get out there a keep his eyes on you, Says Brandon. I'll Bewitch the dancers, if I have too, Replied Serena smiling.

Serena, walk inside, the girls dressing rooms and Started talking to the girls, Then bewitch there minds to help her out.

1, 2, 3, And go ladies...! Called out Serena.

As The girls dance, in front of all, of the men. Sexy throwing there, bodies around, swing around a Rope. Some were on poles. Serena, came into the crown.  
She sat on the man, pushing his face into, her breast then took his keys and card. Then stood up, and walk away. As another girl, on stage spayed him with water, Brandon came up, behind and grabbed his paperwork.

Got it, Spoke Serena, Nice work cuz. That what sexy, Replied Brandon. Yeah, well now, I need a shower, yuck he sicks, Says Serena.  
Let's go, Before were caught, Spoke Brandon running out.  
Serena turn around, and Snap her fingers, and the girls were once again themselves. with no memories.

Got in, were in Serena, Spoke Brandon dress up, In a uniform. Serena jump out, From under a Truck cover.

Quick you, Find the sword, I'll look for the necklace, Spoke Serena. Right, Replied Brandon.

As They both look, for about an hour, they both finally found the, Sword and Necklace. I found it, Says Brandon.  
As they both met, back up they bought both items, back to there uncle Charlie.

So what will happen next, just what kind of trouble, could be brewing in for are two, Spies keep reading and find out. hope you enjoyed the chapter. until next time thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

A new life has we know it.

Chapter 13.

So last time, our two double twins, mange to make another good break in, And now were on there way to, There uncle once again. enjoy the chapter.

Well done you two, As a reward why, don't you two go enjoy France while were here, Spoke Charlie smiling.  
I'm starving let's eat, Spoke Serena. Me too, that was, a lot of work, Replied. Work, what work you, didn't do anything, I did all the hard work...! Yelled Serena. Excuse me, Sorry, She did a hard days work, Replied Brandon.

As They both showed off, got dress up, and enjoyed there time, exploring France, beautiful city.  
Well Serena enjoyed most of it.

Brandon, was distracted by this, really hot chick, She was probably 18, or something, small body and everything, Brown hair mix, with blonde hair, beautiful France woman. Name Chloe.

Brandon and Chloe, Were starting to, get on Serena's Nerves, and they both were, in the middle of a kissing war, between there tongues, plus her sitting on, Brandon's Lap, making out.  
Until Serena, couldn't take it anymore, Serena scream out, Telling him to get a room.

Then got up, leaving them alone, taking a walk around the city, till she came to, a very romantic spot, and All Serena,  
Could think about, Was How was Inuyasha, doing and wondering, what he was doing, and wonder if he miss her, as much as She did him.

Meanwhile back with Inuyasha.

It had been, 5 days scent Serena, left and she was supposed to, return the day after, He couldn't wait to hold her, and talk to Brandon, again too, he was bored as ever.

Until Kagome, tried to get him out of the house, from mopping, He wasn't so sure, about it, But Miroku and Sango, were going out too. So he said what the hell, and went out.

And for the first time, They all felt like, Old friends again and it all, just came back. Even Kagome, quit complaining about  
everything and just had fun. They all went to the, beach and Inuyasha, tried to learn to surf and Miroku, even tried it.

Wow...! That was killer, Inuyasha, Spoke Jackie, who was on, his basketball team. and a few others too. Thanks guys, Spoke Inuyasha. Of course, Your no where, closer to being the surfing Campion, Replied Bruce. Yeah, the top two, best surfers in the hole world, now they can never be beaten, Spoke Jake.

Who's they? Asks Sango, eating lunch with them all.

Easy, it's Serena and Brandon, of course, Those two have, never been beating, Not ever, it's like they can, tell witch way the wind, and water are about to go, Spoke Jackie.  
Brandon and Serena, are the best, when it comes to Competition, they have never been beaten, not once, Says Bruce.

Really, they never, even lost a game? Asks Miroku.

Nope, Basketball, Brandon took us, top champions, well are school anyways, and then they both do, snowboarding,  
Surfing, Baseball, Softball, Hockey, Bowling, not once have they lost, not even in, Poker cards, and lots more, Spoke Jake.

Holy Shit, That's amazing, Spoke Inuyasha, smiling. Yeah, There competitive, but everyone as, there weaknesses and  
Brandon and Serena, do have there's, Spoke Kagome.

Come on, Kagome, your not still going off, that story about, Serena and Brandon, Being demon's like you told, the hole school in 8th grade? Asks Jackie.

Demon...! Repeated Sango, and Miroku, and Inuyasha, at the same time. It's not real, Kagome, is just jealous of, Serena, Replied Jake. Hah...! Says Kagome.

Demons, Spoke Inuyasha, serious. Kagome, claims that Brandon and Serena, use Witchcraft and Wizardry, plus Half Demon, magic, Spoke Bruce. Laughing...! everyone was laughing.

Besides The 3 of them.

Well we are, going to go, Spoke Sango. Yep, have to be going now, Replied Miroku.

After that crazy, Talk they acted like it, never happened. Later on, that night everyone, at that beach day, light up a bomb fire, dancing around. Sango, and Miroku, were actually having fun, enjoying there lives.  
Kagome, was dancing around too, finally talking Inuyasha, into dancing with her. Witch was fun.

Everyone was, enjoying the dance, that in that moment, Kagome kiss, Inuyasha, and somewhere inside, His heart spark but he also felt nothing but kiss back, Try and see, if he could feel that love, he once felt but nothing was, there.

Miroku, and Sango, were surprised but apart of them were happy too.

So what will happen now, Will Inuyasha finally speak up for himself, and what will become of them. Keep reading.


	14. Chapter 14

A new life has we know it.

Chapter 14.

So last time, everyone was dancing having a blast when, Kagome kiss Inuyasha, and he felt nothing, what will happen now. let's continue where I left off.

Enjoy.

As Inuyasha, sat Kagome, in the sand of the beach. Inuyasha, I'm sorry for messing everything up, but I do love you, Spoke Kagome. As He relies, what he just did he, jump up from her, and started feeling really bad.

I'm sorry, Kagome, but I don't love you, anymore We may, have had a chance if, you didn't force me, into that Bet, But I've fallen in love with Serena, I don't want you, anymore I'm sorry, Replied Inuyasha giving her a real break up.

Slap...! After everything, I have ever done for you, Your just going to throw me away...! Yelled Kagome.

I've truly, love you, but I only like you as my friend, my best friend, Kikyo was the only ever, other woman, I love, but if I, force myself to be with you, I'd never truly be happy, witch you will always haunt me with Memories of Kikyo, and Naraku, I just want to forget, about the past and move on, I've finally expected her death, and the past, now is my chance to move on, forever, I am greatful to you, Kagome but friendship is all I feel now, the jewel sealed my heart from loving you anymore, your wish backfired on you, Spoke Inuyasha.

What are you, saying to me? Asks Kagome. The jewel never, truly grants us are true wish, and the price for your wish, was my hearts feelings for you, I feel nothing for you, I could care less, what happens to you now, You mean nothing to Me, Serena is my everything now, Spoke Inuyasha, walking away.

Kagome, felt hatred, that when she relies, The jewel turn her, into Kikyo's hatred for Inuyasha, and wanted to control him, force him to never forget her, Kagome's wish became, her worst nightmare, She was just like, Kikyo. Cold bitterness, hatred and sorrow, nothing inside, no love no happiness. The jewel, didn't grant her wish.

Her wish was, to live with Inuyasha, and her friends, and she got selfish, because she wanted everything, her way now she will have to live her life lonely.

Meanwhile back with Inuyasha.

As He walk around, the house by himself, He look at the TV, but nothing was on, All he could think about was Serena. Then he walk upstairs, and went to find Where Sota, hid his Treats. but found something else.

Naked porn, magazines, So he took them, To his room, and started reading. Then read, an article on why man, Masturbate.  
So Inuyasha, designed to think about, Serena being these, girls in this book, and he literally Started rubbing himself.

Serena...! I miss you, Whispered Inuyasha. As he did that, to himself, later he felt release and felt relax.  
Ah that was, good I wonder, how it feels for real, Thought Inuyasha. throughout the night he, quietly kept rubbing himself.

Till the phone, rang down stairs.

Hello, Spoke Grace tired. Sorry to call so late, but is Inuyasha there? Asks Serena. Hold please, Replied Grace.  
Inuyasha, you still up, Yelled out Grace. Yeah, why Replied Inuyasha. washing his hands off. Serena's on the phone, Spoke Grace.

Before she knew anything, Inuyasha, took the phone and bought it in his room.

Serena, Spoke Inuyasha. Hi Inuyasha, Sorry if I woke you up, Says Serena. No I wasn't sleeping, I've been distracted, Replied Inuyasha. With what? Asks Serena.  
Thinking about you, Says Inuyasha blushing. You were thinking, about Me? Asks Serena blushing. Yes, Actually I was doing a little more then just, thinking about you, Spoke Inuyasha, blushing redder.

Like, what? Asks Serena. You laugh at me, it embarrassing talking about it, Says Inuyasha.  
What, were you masturbating to me? Asks Serena joking.

Silence...! Inuyasha, Spoke Serena.

Yes, Replied Inuyasha. You were masturbating about me...! Yelled Serena surprised. Yes, I just didn't like, Sota's playboys magazines girls, So I thought about you, Replied Inuyasha, feeling like she was mad.

Oh boy, I didn't think we, were at that level at, Spoke Serena laughing.

Wait, your not mad? Asks Inuyasha. Of course not, Because I know that, just means you miss, Me is all, is that right, Replied Serena. Yes, I miss you lots, Says Inuyasha.

Well you learn, how to Masturbate, now you need to learn Phone sex, Says Serena, smiling.  
Phone sex, how does that work? Asks Inuyasha, confused, plus interested in trying it.

As She explain it, Too Inuyasha, he relies it work with them, Telling each other, what feel good plus  
masturbating over the phone to each other.

Inuyasha, said what the hell, it couldn't hurt anyone. They did that for about an, hour, it pleased them both.

Well how was, that baby, did you like it? Asks Serena. Oh yes, now I just want to see you, Replied Inuyasha.  
Me too, I miss you, I wish I didn't have to be here, specially scent your not here with me, Spoke Serena. Why don't you, just tell your uncle, that you want to come home? Asks Inuyasha.

It's not that easy, Replied Serena sad. You sound, Sad  
what's wrong? Asks Inuyasha. I'm just, really needed here, Uncle needs my help here in, France Spoke Serena.

France, why the hell, are you in France wait, Where is, France? Asks Inuyasha. Serena...! Called out Charlie.  
Who was that? Asks Inuyasha.

My Boss and Uncle Charlie, I have to go sweetheart, But when I get back, I'll take you out, for Dinner okay, Replied Serena, pushing the tears back. Alright, goodbye bye, Says Inuyasha, hanging up.

You like that boy? Asks Charlie. Yes, I do, He makes me, happy, Spoke Serena. I want you, To be happy sweetheart, but remember  
relationship take, a lot of loyalty and honestly, and you can't tell him, about your jobs here, People never understand, People like you and your cousin, Spoke Charlie.

I know, and I made the mistake once showing Kagome, the real me, Never again, but what if he's different, Replied Serena.

There not, Don't blow it, Serena i could have, scent You and Brandon, to the State labs and everything else, if I wanted to, but did I? Asks Charlie. No you didn't, Replied Serena.

I remember, the day I found you Two In, that fucking Lab, being Experimenting on, needles and everything, it's because of them, that you can't have a normal life,  
don't blow this up on me, otherwise The big Boss man, will come down hard, on us all, and I'll make sure, you stay in prison this time...! Yelled Charlie.

I'm sorry, I didn't mean, anything by it, It's just all I ever, wanted was someone to love me, Says Serena. He loves you, because he think your human, Replied Charlie.

I'm going to tell him, Spoke Serena. You, What? Asks Charlie. Uncle Charlie, I know your just trying to, protect us, but if he reacts the same way as Kagome, i'll never try again to belong, just give me that, Spoke Serena.

Alright, But if he ever, hurt you or if humans catch on, to what we really are, then There's going to be trouble, Replied Charlie giving up.  
Thank you, Says Serena hugging him.

You know, I can't stay mad at you, Spoke Charlie. I know you promise, Mother and Father, that you would look after us, but I promise, it will be okay, Spoke Serena.

You have your, Mothers Spirit, My Sister was, everything to me, and when She marry that Dog Demon,  
I was angry with her, but not when she died, was when i was truly sorry, for everything I ever did, To her and  
for being so disrespectful to all of you, and when they killed her, and bought you two, to that lab, i just couldn't watch  
another family member die, Says Charlie.

It's okay, Besides I have to tell you something, Spoke Serena. What is it? Asks Charlie.

Inuyasha, is the same as Brandon and Me, He's a half Demon, he'll understand, Replied Serena.

Inuyasha...! Spoke Charlie.

Yes He's just like us, Replied Serena. Another, but You and Brandon were, the last of your kind, we look for years and there as never been another, Spoke Charlie confused.  
I don't think, He was born here, Replied Serena. Why, do you say that? Asks Charlie.

He didn't even know, how to date girls, He show more Respect for women, then the normal Boys of this time, Plus he  
acts like he as, never even been around a school, he can barely learn in a class room, but then when it comes to test,  
he Ace's them, he's smart, strong, his ability's could help us out on missions, Spoke Serena.

Interesting, Alright...! Let me think on it, and I'll talk to the, Big Man upstairs, But I'm not so, sure he'll be happy about this,  
But don't tell Inuyasha, right away, first make dam sure, He trust you and you him, and then his intention are, truly Nobel then, we'll talk about adding him, Says Charlie.

Alright, it's a fair deal, Spoke Serena

Plus He didn't even, Know how to drive a motorcycle, when he talks he acts like he's been alive forever much longer and his stories just don't add up, Even Brandon told me, a few things about, Inuyasha and his friends that, they all seem to be in hiding, plus two full demons live with them, Says Serena.

Two Demons? Asks Charlie. Yeah, Shippbo and Kirara, A Fox Demon, who as magic beads to hide his tail, Age 9 probably,  
the other one, Two twin tail, Neko Cat, Demon, Spoke Serena. Very interesting, Keep in eye on, them we may have,  
found some future, spies, Says Charlie.

So that's it for now, So what will happen when Serena, tells Inuyasha the truth and better yet, And what will happen afterwards, keep reading and find out.


	15. Chapter 15

A new life has we know it.

Chapter 15.

After that night, Charlie, Look up the, Stories and Myths and Kirara's breed and Everything else. As He pick up, his phone, and called his boss who runs, the business and everything else.

Ringing...! Ring.. Hello, Spoke up A strong voice.

Hey It's me, They got everything, Replied Charlie.

Good, send it too me, first thing in the morning, Says The Boss. Great, oh and by the way, Serena found Him, Replied Charlie.  
He's alive? Asks His Boss.

Yes, What do you want, Me to do about him? Asks Charlie.

Nothing, No one is, Allow to put a Hand on Inuyasha, Spoke His Boss, serious tone voice.

I understand, Should I, Have Serena protect him, keep his secret in the dark? Asks Charlie. For now, Let's see how he, Takes to Serena's Friendship, Replied His Boss.  
Actually, Sir, There more then friends, They are dating, and Serena wants to, Make him one of us, Says Charlie.

Growling...! Growled his boss. Sir, Spoke Charlie. Very well, It is true, He's got some skills that could be, Of use to us, Fine out how well he,  
expects Serena and Brandon, Then if he's one of them, Bring him to me, Replied His Boss.

Great, I'll keep in, touch, bye Sir, Spoke Charlie hanging up.

Meanwhile with his boss.

So Inuyasha, as finally resurfaced from Kagome's wish, I have been waiting for 500 hundred years,  
Soon he's going to find out about my business and everything else, Spoke The Man.

My Lord, What is taking you? Asks A female Demon. Nothing now, Let us return to, what we were about to do, Replied The Man.

So that it for that scene, can anyone guess who Serena and Brandon work for. Keep reading and fine out.


	16. Chapter 16

A new life has we know it.

Chapter 16.

Serena and Brandon, finally got home, it was Monday morning, and they were dude back, at school today,  
They both, fell on, both couches and somehow fell asleep. They both were so exhausted.

Shadow too, felt tried from using his nose, to sniff out, Bombs and other traps.

Meanwhile at School.

Inuyasha, was so happy because, he was hoping to see, Serena and Brandon, But they weren't there. where could  
they be, thought Inuyasha.

As everyone, line up to play basketball, Hey guys, So here's the, plays Spoke Inuyasha.  
Alright everyone, get to your places, Replied Jackie.

Hey, You know I saw Serena and Brandon, come home today, Says Bruce. How you, know that? Asks Inuyasha.  
Because, spent the night, Honey's place, Last night and on the way, to school saw them, go inside, there house, Says Bruce.

So there home, Now right? Asks Inuyasha, happy. Of course, Spoke Kevin. Why not just skip practice, and go over there, Spoke Jake.  
Right, Your all excuse, go home...! Yelled out Inuyasha.

Wait Inuyasha, I want to go, with you...! Yelled out Leta.

Hah...! As Inuyasha, notice how Leeta, follow him around a lot, he told her, that he's Serena's Boyfriend, that he's not interested in her. She actually, laugh because, she wasn't trying to get him, to like her anyways. But in truly she, just wanted to be friends with him.

As He ran, past Miroku and Sango, they called out to him, and all he said was There Back.  
Sango, and Miroku, went home. Inuyasha, ran to Serena's place. In normal pace, so no one freak out.

At Serena's and Brandon's.

They both, laid there on, the Couches they both woke up, Oh shit...! We missed school...! Yelled Serena.  
Say what, Spoke Brandon waking up. Big deal, we'll make up, the miss work tomorrow, Replied Brandon going back to sleep.

Ding...! dong.  
Ah who's at the door? Asks Brandon sleepy.

I don't know, but I'll go check, as Serena, open the door.  
There stood Inuyasha, smiling and grabbing holding her. Oh I miss you...! Spoke Inuyasha. Hi sweetheart, Replied Serena smiling. Hey, Serena, Spoke Leeta. Hi, what are you, two doing here? Asks Serena. Came to see, you two, Replied Leeta.

We've miss you, Says Inuyasha, hugging her again. I've missed you guys too, Says Serena.

They walk into the living room, Where Brandon was, past out on, the couch.

He's still sleeping? Asks Leeta. Yeah, we got in at 6am, and haven't slept much, that's why we, weren't at school, Spoke Serena.  
It's okay, I understand, Spoke Leeta, knowing the truth.

She was the, only one who, knew about Serena, and Brandon's jobs, and as gone with, as an Apprentice in in, Truth Leeta, was a Mermaid who could control the weathers with huge waves and thunderstorms. and bewitch Men like a Sirens.

Brandon, wake up, Spoke Serena. Um...! Growled out Brandon. Wow...! He's really out of it, Says Inuyasha.

Brandon, The Spots store, burned down...! Yelled Serena. What...! Scream out Brandon. There he's up, Says Serena.  
That's not funny, Don't joke about my store burning down...! Yelled Brandon. It got you up, Didn't? Asks Leeta.

Oh hi, Leeta, Spoke Brandon. Hi, that's it? Asks Leeta. Yeah, I guess so, Replied Brandon walking away.  
What's got into him? Asks Inuyasha.

He's just tried is, Plus Leeta, said she wanted space, So he's not really acting on his feelings anymore, mostly because of Chloe, Spoke Serena. Chloe, who the hell is that? Asks Leeta.

She's his girlfriend, They hook up, while we were gone, Says Serena. He had Sex? Asks Leeta. Yeah, You weren't really giving him, a chance so, He move on, Replied Serena. I see, is it serious? Asks Leeta. I'm not sure, It was just a one night stand, and some other stuff, they talk every day, he made plans to, try and See her, Spoke Serena.

Sounds serious, enough to me, Says Inuyasha. It's not going, To last very long, I give week, and they brake up, Spoke Serena.  
So I'm going unpack, then start dinner, Says Serena. I'll help you, Inuyasha, you should go talk to Brandon, Replied Leeta.

I do need to tell him, about the playbook and the team not listening, Spoke Inuyasha, going upstairs.  
As the boys talk. Serena and Leeta, were talking.

So how it go, this time beside Brandon's girlfriend, Spoke Leeta. I had to dirty dance on, a guys lap and more, Replied Serena. That's it? Asks Leeta.

As Serena talk to Leeta, and told her everything. Leeta just couldn't help, envy her.

So that's it for this chapter, hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

A new life has we know it.

Chapter 17.

So now that, Inuyasha and Serena are together again, just what will he, think about what Serena's as to say. hope you enjoy.

Well now that, That's over, It's my turn, with Serena, Says Inuyasha. Alright, I'm going to talk to, Brandon, Replied Leeta, leaving.  
Okay, Spoke Serena and Inuyasha.

So how, was your trip? Asks Inuyasha. Serena, didn't answer him, just starting kissing.  
Umm...! Kissing...! as they broke for air.

Inuyasha, I really miss you, Spoke Serena. I miss you too, Replied Inuyasha, kissing her , push for Inuyasha, to sit on her bed, Witch he did. That sat on his lap.

Umm...! Serena, slow down, Spoke Inuyasha. Why, what's wrong, don't you like this? Asks Serena. Of course, I like it, I just want it, To be special, is all, I want us to be, Special, Says Inuyasha.  
Okay, You know I'll respect you, and your wishes, Replied Serena, kissing him once more then got up off his lap.

I am ready, I just want us, To be completely alone and I want to make you, happy but Before we can do that, You need to  
know the truth about me, Spoke Inuyasha. What your, Virgin? Asks Serena joking. Well yes, I am A Virgin, but that's not what I, wanted to tell you, Spoke Inuyasha, Okay, Replied Serena.

Serena, I'm not what you, Think I am, Says Inuyasha.

I know, your different, But what's that got to do, With Us, or You? Asks Serena.  
Serena, I'm not human, not full anyway, Replied Inuyasha, afraid that, this is the part, were she breaks up with him.

I know, That Your not Human, I've always known, Spoke Serena, being understanding. What, But how Miroku, Said that No mortal, could see me, Spoke Inuyasha confused. Mortals yes, It's true they can't see, You but Brandon and I, can see you and so, can Leeta, Replied Serena, explaining it to him.

But how, and why didn't you, Say anything sooner? Asks Inuyasha, rather tempered. Because, I wanted you, To trust me, I didn't want to make, You feel uncomfortable around me, And I want you, To be the one to, Tell me this yourself, Spoke Serena.

This is unbelievable, Replied Inuyasha. I'm sorry, I thought you'd want, It this way, Says Serena touching him.  
Don't touch me...! Yelled Inuyasha. Why, Because you hate Me, Now is that it...! Yelled out Serena.

What's going on...! yelled Brandon running to his Cousin.

I'm sorry, I don't hate you, I just wish you All, would have told me, sooner that you all could see Me, Spoke Inuyasha.  
Mortals can't see, You but we can, Replied Brandon. How? Asks Inuyasha. Leeta, Here is a Mermaid, Says Serena.  
And We are, Demon's, Spoke Brandon.

Both Serena and Brandon, Removed there seals.

Brandon look the same, but with pointed ears, like an elf, Diamond shape green eyes, and tail.  
Serena well, golden dog ears, like his own and with fluffy tail, and Moon mark on her head,

Wow...! Your All Monsters, Spoke Inuyasha. Yes, we are, we tried to be are self's, But when people found out about us, they broke into are, Families house killing are parents, Spoke Serena. Killed, Replied Inuyasha.

Yes, They came and took us, to be experimented on, in a lab, then are uncle Charlie, came for us, I was the reason for are, families death, Says Serena crying. What did you do, Wrong? Asks Inuyasha.

Because, I wanted a Friend and She betray me, I trusted her with my secrets and for 2 years we were the best of friends,Until I had my, first crush, in school and She like him too, and She knew, He asks Me out, and she double back stabbed me, and got him, To blow me off, and I found them making out, And I was crush by her, Says Serena.

Serena, whispered Inuyasha, feeling sorry for her. And then She, was hardly finish with me, She sent those people to my  
house finding us all, Monsters, Spoke Serena. I'm sorry, Serena I overacted, Please forgive me, Says Inuyasha.  
And Kagome, got everything she ever, wanted to prove to the world, That We were nothing but Monsters, Replied Serena.

Your not monsters, you just like me, Spoke Inuyasha, feeling sad, and felt like a dick. After everything, blew over, They went out and Brandon and Leeta, were kissing, Serena lied to see, how she take to the thought of Brandon, being with someone else.

Serena laid in bed, and Inuyasha, and her talk for hours, about her jobs and her mission, He actually took it, very well beside the part, about having to dirty dance on, a guys lap. But he understood.

That's it for now, so what will happen, when Inuyasha, is giving a chance to come live with Serena and Brandon, plus become an Apprentice too. keep reading and find out. Thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

A new life has we know it.

Chapter 18.

As Inuyasha, fell asleep next to Serena, He suddenly woke up, around 4am, he look next two him, he watch Serena sleep.  
Serena truly was, beautiful for a Demon, he kiss her forehead and walk down to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water.

He sat down, On the Couch thinking about everything, He went threw, And now his girlfriend was, The same thing as himself. After thinking about it, He truly understood why she waited, she wanted him to trust her, And he truly as now.

Hey you alright? Asks Brandon walking into the room. Hope, I didn't wake you, Spoke Inuyasha. I was awake, already, Says Brandon, blushing. Oh...! Spoke Inuyasha.

Leeta is very, aggressive woman, when it comes to Sex, Says Brandon smiling.

You too, Did that, I thought she didn't want you? Asks Inuyasha, blushing. Yeah, she did at first, until Serena, made Leeta jealous, Replied Brandon smiling. Was it true, That you slept, with another woman? Asks Inuyasha.

Well yeah, I did, I wasn't cheating she didn't want me, beside Chloe was just a one night thing, Replied Brandon.  
One night thing, Spoke Inuyasha.

She just wanted sex, girls do that, and sometimes I work, these hard missions, that sometimes a guy, just needs a little release, Replied Brandon. Yeah, I can understand that, Says Inuyasha.

Look I'm sorry, If your mad at us, We just didn't want you, To think we were your enemies, and that you could trust us, Spoke Brandon.  
But more importantly, Look Serena, really likes you, She more then likes you, I think she's in Love with you, And I don't want to see, her get hurt by you, Kagome hurt her once before, and I don't want her, to get hurt by you, Says Brandon.

I'd never, hurt her like that, The thing is, I've been thinking about myself, and my future, and I want to help you guys, I want to become what you guys are, Replied Inuyasha. I can put a word in, for you with Charlie, but he'd need to get Sesshomarou's okay, Replied Brandon.  
The big boss man, Says Brandon.

My Brother Sesshomarou...! You two work for my brother...! Yelled Inuyasha.

I've never seen him, Only Charlie and Serena, as Spoke Brandon. Why would he, higher you guys, your half demons? Asks Inuyasha.

True we are, But his business, is all about, all demon kinds and half demons too, you see the world doesn't have, enough Demon's anymore for Sesshomarou, To use and to rule over, and some humans work for him, like his adopted daughter Rin, who as an ageing spell on her, But Sesshomarou, needs humans to make his company look normal, so no one knows about, the remaining demon's left in the world, His business is, for the protection of Demon kind, from humans that would expose us to the world and for his army and everything else, Replied Brandon.

Holy Shit, Spoke Inuyasha. Wait, So he just runs some business, here in Japan? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, Replied Brandon.  
Wow...! So wait, What does he have you two do? Asks Inuyasha.

Serena and I, are Spies and Thieves we are like, The awhat the word, Like the show, The Libraries we go, into the world and steal magical items, to protect humans  
from doing something, stupid with the magic, Replied Brandon.

Wow...! That's kind of cool, Spoke Inuyasha.

Trista, help us with items and weapons, Then she send them to Charlie and the emails, For are mission and for are training, the inturns or what we call, the Apprentice's, Says Brandon.

Who's Trista? Asks Inuyasha.

She's Sesshomarou's Demon, Mate she handles everything for Sesshomarou, Spoke Brandon.  
Sesshomarou, As a Wife? Asks Inuyasha, surprised. Yeah, He met her, by her becoming his, right hand helper, and his assistant, Spoke Brandon. Does he truly, love her? Asks Inuyasha surprised.

Well I think so, The fact when she first came here, She was human, and at first, he higher because, Of her brain levels were impressive, and She proved that, She could handle the job, In time, He grew to love her, after awhile he started dating her, having sex and everything else to go with it, Says Brandon. A human woman? Asks Inuyasha, shock as hell.

Wait if you've never seen him, then how do you know about Him and Her? Asks Inuyasha.

Because Serena, was his Assistant first, But she couldn't stand being behind a desk all day, So she asks to become  
a fleid agent, Spoke Brandon.

Oh I see, Replied Inuyasha. But later on, in the story, Trista got really sick, she had cancer and it started spreading, Sesshomarou, couldn't stand to let her die, so he turn her into a demon, with his own powers, Spoke Brandon.

How? Asks Inuyasha. He mark her, As his Mate then he did a spell, his father taught him, and the next morning she was healthy and fine, they married and had a Son together, Replied Brandon.

He's really change, Spoke Inuyasha.

Well Charlie, told him, about you being back once again, and He grave orders that, You were not to be harmed, Says Brandon. He said that, Why would he care, he hates me, Spoke Inuyasha. I don't think, He's that bad anymore, Honestly think about it, He's move on, he fell in love with a human and yet turn her to, save her life, he took Rin, as his daughter the old Sesshomarou, as disappeared Spoke Brandon.

Thanks i'm going to, take a shower before school starts, Spoke Inuyasha, walking away. Okay, Says Brandon going into his room.

Inside Inuyasha's head.

Sesshomarou, as been a live this hole time, 500 years later, He as a Family a wife, a Son and a large secret, business underground, Thought Inuyasha. Serena and Brandon, work for him, and Leeta is actually a Mermaid, Man this life just, got more complicated more then just some bet, My history is coming back to bite me,  
in the ass, whispered Inuyasha.

But this does mean, one thing, Spoke Inuyasha.  
As he thought about it, Serena she's just like me, She and I, could possibly have a life together, She loves me, and I love her, I'm ready and Now the best time, to choose my own path, Thought Inuyasha. As he dried himself off, he brush his hair out.

Outside the bathroom.

In the Kitchen.

Serena was cooking breakfast, she was cooking eggs, pancakes and hash browns.

Morning, Inuyasha, Spoke Serena. How you know, it was me behind you? Asks Inuyasha. I could scent you, coming down the stairs, Replied Serena smiling. You hungry? Asks Serena.

Yes very much, Replied Inuyasha.

Food...! Called out Serena. As everyone came down, for breakfast, they ate they talk, then headed to school together. Serena made lunches for everyone too, with Leeta's help.

As they got to class, Kagome was still biting everyone heads off, Sango and Miroku, were studying in the library.

Inuyasha and Brandon, took there baseball team to the Campion ship, next Friday was there first game of the season. Plus the school dance too.

As the week went by, fast The game was tonight and after the game was the dance. Serena and Inuyasha, were going together, Sango and Miroku, went together, Kagome went with Hojo, cause she had no one.

Serena and Inuyasha, share a wonderful dance around, the dance floor, smiling and laughing.

Leeta and Brandon, were having fun too. Everyone was just happy.

Later on, that night.

Inuyasha, took Serena, back to her house, Brandon went to Leeta's house. So They were completely alone. He started kissing Serena's neck. Serena, return kissing him back.

Inuyasha, Are you happy here with Me? Asks Serena. Of course I am, I love you, I truly do, Replied Inuyasha. I love you too, Says Serena smiling.

Kissing...! Serena, Spoke Inuyasha. Yes, what is it? Asks Serena. I'm ready, Replied Inuyasha, being very serious. You mean, right now? Asks Serena, holding him as he kiss, her neck and caller bone.

Yes, I want to Move, Onto that next level with you, If your ready to, that is, Spoke Inuyasha. Of course, I'm alright with that, Replied Serena.

So for the first time, Inuyasha learn what sex's feels like, and he never wanted it to stop. They both love each other.

So how was it, Did I please you? Asks Serena. Yes very much, Spoke Inuyasha, breathing really hard. Study your breathing dear, Spoke Serena.

Serena there's something, I want to asks you, Says Inuyasha. What is it? Asks Serena. Well I was wondering if, I could come live with you and Brandon, possibly work with you guys, Spoke Inuyasha. Are you sure, You want to do that? Asks Serena. Yes, I want to be with you, and It's time I move away from Kagome and the others, they will be find without me, Spoke Inuyasha. Well Sesshomarou, did say he wanted to talk to you, and higher you, Replied Serena.

Truly he said that? Asks Inuyasha. Yeah he said that with your straight you could be of use to us, Says Serena. Alright let's go meet with my brother, as long as I'm with you, I don't care what happens, Replied Inuyasha.

I love you, Spoke Serena kissing him. Then they, just had sex a 2nd time.

So that it for this week, Hope you enjoyed it, I'm going to need a few days, to think up some more ideas, But I promise this story is no where near finish, it's a long way from finish. Thanks for the reviews and everything. until next time.

By the way, I would love someone ideas, if they have anything I could add to the story. I'd love to hear some, if you got them.

Thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

A new life has we know it.

Chapter 19. Moving out.

Meanwhile up town.

As Sesshomarou, red Charlie report, about how well Inuyasha, took to Brandon and Serena's lifestyles. and that he wishes to take part, in what they do, plus move in with them.  
So he asks that, Inuyasha to become an apprentice, and Then join Serena in, the Fleid.

Serena was super happy, That Sesshomarou, agree to higher Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, was talking to Kagome's Mother about moving out, She was sad to see him wanting to go, He told them about his Brother being alive, and that Sesshomarou, was welcoming Him to come work with him.

Are you sure, you want to do this? I mean what happens if, you two break out into a fight? Asks Sango.  
As He began explaining everything to them, about Sesshomarou's Wife and Job, they all settled down. Sango and Miroku, told him, that there door was always open to him. Because truth be told, They finally got, there own jobs and Apartment together.

Sango, work in a store, selling clothes and food, at a Walmart. Miroku was working as, a Sells Man, scent he was so good at coning people plus, a 2nd job working with Food, burgers.

Shippbo, got a job too, with Kohaku, They deliver the morning newspapers. Plus Kohaku, and Sota got on, the Boys Baseball team, and they were good. Plus Soccer too.

As The day went by, Inuyasha had everything pack in, boxes and Brandon help him with the moving, they use there big  
truck to carry it all.

Kagome was furious that he was leaving, she blew a bitch fit, she yelled sit 50 times, but nothing happen, because of Serena taking her powers, after everyone found that out, Inuyasha removed the beads and drop them at Kagome's feet. there power was gone.

Back with the family.

That's it, That's the last of it, Spoke Inuyasha. Oh Inuyasha, I'm going to miss you, Says Grace. I'll still come visit, Replied Inuyasha.  
Take care of yourself, Okay and don't get into trouble with the law, Okay, Spoke Sota. I'll be fine, Replied Inuyasha. We'll take good care of him, After all he's marrying Serena, as soon as School out, Spoke Brandon smiling.

Married, Your going to Marry her? Asks Miroku.  
What makes you, think she would want you...! Yelled Kagome jealous.

Because she loves me...! Yelled back Inuyasha. What about your, Secret your holding From her, what do you really think you can, make her love you for a human,  
then she, one day gives birth to a demon child, and wonder how is this possible, What are you going to say to her...! Yelled Kagome.

She already knows about Me, She knows i'm a Half Demon, I told her, a few weeks ago, and stop acting like you don't know, Kagome your the reason for her parents death, by telling the hole world that, she and her family were demons, Spoke Inuyasha.

You told her, and Yet she's staying with you? Asks Sango, blocking out the fighting by changing the subject. I supposed you, two will be very happy together, Says Grace smiling.  
Yes, we will be, Replied Inuyasha. I'm surprised that, Serena didn't run away, when you told her, the truth Spoke Sota.

Well everyone as, A Soul Mate, and I believe Serena, and I were meant to be, Together, Replied Inuyasha smiling.  
We should go, Spoke Brandon smiling.

Ring...! Ring...! Hello, Says Inuyasha. Where he get a cell phone from? Asks Kohaku, jealous because he really wanted one.  
From Serena, She bought it for him, Replied Brandon.

Hi, Baby you'll never believe what, Just came in the mail, Spoke Serena, happy voice. What, You get? Asks Inuyasha.  
It's a Letter from, Sesshomarou, You have been accepted to, His Supernatural classes, for Demon's and Magical people, for the top spies and hard workers, and so much more, Replied Serena smiling. That's great, Anything else in the letter? Asks Inuyasha happy.

There's much more, It says that He'd like to meet with you, On Friday at 3 O clock, after school, Spoke Serena.  
He wants to see me? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, and it also says here, in the note that If your friends, Miroku and Sango, need a job that, He could really use there help, in the humans, work floor, and will pay them, lots of money if they need a job, Says Serena.

Okay I'll tell them, I'll be home soon, Replied Inuyasha.

So that was, Serena and She says that, If You guys ever need, a Really good paying job, That Sesshomarou,  
would like to higher you, Spoke Inuyasha. Wow, seriously he would give us a job? Asks Sango.  
That's what, the note says, Replied Inuyasha.

Tell her, we'll think about it, Spoke Miroku. Okay, well i have to be going, See you guys at school, Replied Inuyasha, getting into the truck.  
Bye, Replied everyone.

As They got back to, The house, They all started unpacking, Everything and bought it to, Inuyasha's stay room for now.  
as Serena, made room for his stuff, After all they shared A room now. Scent they were sleeping together.

After 5 hours, of designed everything out, they all sat down, had dinner, Leeta and Brandon were taking things slow but fast too.

Well that it for this chapter, hope you like it.


	20. Chapter 20

A new life has we know it.

Chapter 20.

Friday's meeting.

As Inuyasha, grabbed everything in his locker, and put it in his backpack.  
Inuyasha, it's time we have to be going, Spoke Serena. Right but, Do I look good, for this interview? Asks Inuyasha. Don't worry, I already pack you, A suite for this Appoinment with Sesshomarou, Replied Serena.

As they got to, Sesshomarou's Company.

This is it, you ready? Asks Serena smiling. I think so, Replied Inuyasha. As they walk into the building.  
The first floor, was all humans. As they got into the, Elevator they went to the very, last floor all the way to the top.

10 floors, that's a lot, Spoke Inuyasha. First and Second floors, are Work by only humans, humans that don't  
know about the magical floors, Says Serena.

They don't know, but how can they not know what there looking at? Asks Inuyasha.  
Each floor as, a Head manger of each Work floor, And they send up all the, progress and flies, Replied Serena.

Interesting, i never thought, that this is what, my Brother would build one day, Says Inuyasha.

Yeah, 3rd and 4th Floor handle the mail room, and important flies, 5th and 6th floor, Are those who are,  
humans like Sango and Miroku, lifestyle's who grown up, with magic and training to, get up to the last few floors, Spoke Serena.

Wow. I really think, this is going to be a great place to work, Replied Inuyasha. the rest of the floors are work by, Supernatural people, Spoke Serena.  
How many demon's, work here? Asks Inuyasha.

Oh there's more then, Demon's working here, Replied Serena.  
Really, like what else, what kinds of Monsters work here? Asks Inuyasha. We don't like to be, called monsters Inuyasha, but this hole company as a lot, of magical creatures, Replied Serena.

Oh okay, Says Inuyasha.

As they, got to the 10th floor.

As a few creatures, sat behind computers and talking on phone's or headphones.  
Wow, Spoke Inuyasha.  
As Serena spoke up again.

Over there, That's Zach, He's a Liken a wolf like man, And over there is, Victoria she can walk threw walls, not sure what she is, but she can disappear completely as well, Says Serena.

Seriously, Replied Inuyasha.  
Yep, and Over there is, Rai horrible temper, but she is a Phoenixs, fire powers, but she's a great friend, Says Serena.

Nice, i've never met, a Phoenix before, Spoke Inuyasha.  
Yeah, and over there, That's Michelle, She's a Aquarius, Mermaid, like Leeta, but different powers, Spoke Serena.

Nice, but what powers does she have, that Leeta doesn't? Asks Inuyasha.

Well each, mermaid is different, just like people, Spoke Serena. Okay, Replied Inuyasha.

Hotaru, is able to Move things with her, Mind and is quite dark, but is actually very good, Spoke Spoke. Interesting, you mean like, Raven from  
that TV show, Teen Titans, Says Inuyasha. Yes, exactly just like Raven, Replied Serena.

Mina over there, is actually a Fairy, with the powers, to make people fall in love plus light, and more sleeping dust too,  
and one hell, of a green thumb, Says Serena. Fairy's are real? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, just like Demon's there are millions of monsters creatures kinds, Replied Serena smiling. Your brother set, out to find all of them, Says Serena.

Amazing, i never want to leave now, Replied Inuyasha.

Amara, over there is actually with Michelle, there Lesbians, don't make a big deal about it, otherwise you'll make her angry, she able to use earth powers, she can create golem's, she's an Earth something, Spoke Serena.

And Amy, at the front desk, there is also a Mermaid, Bubbles and few other things, is her specialty, Says Serena.  
And that beautiful woman, was a Witch before she Became a dog Demon, is Trista, Sesshomarou's Wife, Spoke Serena.

That's my sister in law? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, Replied Serena.

As they check in.

Hi Amy, This is Inuyasha, and He as an Appointmet, with Sesshomarou, Spoke Serena.  
Of course, Please take a seat, and i'll go get him, Replied Amy smiling.

I hope, everything will go okay, Says Inuyasha, sitting down. It will be fine, Replied Serena kissing him.

Oh my god, Serena is that you, Spoke up a Guy. Oh hello, Takashi, Replied Serena, trying to brush him off. So ah, Who's this guy? Asks Takashi, growling.  
Takashi, this is Inuyasha, My Future Husband, we'll be getting married next sumner, Replied Serena smiling.

Oh nice, i'm happy for you, Of course i've always thought, No one was ever, going to be good enough for you, Spoke Takashi.  
Don't go there, with Me Takashi...! Growled Serena. Oh I'm sorry, but you just up, and left the office without one phone call...! Yelled Takashi.

Back the fuck off, My girl...!Yelled Inuyasha.

Well your girl, is a office slut, She's even slept with Sesshomarou, just to get a lag up, in the hole company, I hope you, know what kind of woman,your marrying, Replied Takashi.  
For the last time, I never slept with Sesshomarou...! Scream out, Serena angry.

You were kissing, in his office, that day, I saw you...! Yelled Takashi. Sesshomarou, the one who kiss me, I never even like him, Spoke Serena.  
Whatever you say, You slut...! Replied Takashi yelling back.

You outside now...! Yelled out Rai. Why don't you make me...! Scream out Takashi. What an ass, Replied Inuyasha.  
Mina, Rai, and Amara, drag his ass, out of the office.

Sorry Serena, Spoke Mina smiling. It's fine, he's just a stubborn stuck up, Wearwolf I'll be fine, Replied Serena. By the way, Inuyasha, whatever you heard just now, is a lie, i've never slept with your brother, Spoke Serena.

I believe you, Replied Inuyasha, kissing her. I love you, Spoke Serena.

inside the office.

Lord Sesshomarou, Your brother is in, The Lobby, Spoke Amy. Thank You, Amy, that will be all, Replied Sesshomarou.  
Yes sir, Says Amy smiling.

Amy, was a train Water warrior, her family spent there hole lives, Using the Elament Of Water, Witch were all mermaids.  
Amy's hair was colored blue, cut to the back of the neck, as her human look, As her true form, Amy's hair was to her butt.  
and she was beautiful, long blue tail. But she was, Assistant to Trista, she helps Trista with the extra work, in the office.

Lord Sesshomarou, well see you now, Spoke Amy smiling.

This is it, You ready? Asks Serena.  
What if he, just wants to kill me, Replied Inuyasha.  
He won't and if, He wants to hurt My Mate, then all, hells going to break losse, Spoke Serena.  
Thanks baby, Says Inuyasha.

As they both walk into, the office, There Sat Sesshomarou, behind a desk, watching them both.  
The truth be told, He bearly age at all.

Sesshomarou, at last we meet, once more, Spoke Inuyasha.  
It as been years, Scent the last time, we met, Replied Sesshomarou. Please sit, the both of you, Spoke Sesshomarou.

As they talk about, What everyone is to do, Inuyasha really didn't need training scent he as, past history experience, So Serena was to bring him out into the field with Leeta, and hope they both pass apprentice stages.

As they went to dinner.

I'm so happy for you, Inuyasha, Says Serena. I'm more happy for us, Replied Inuyasha. They both went home, and started packing for there first mission with Inuyasha and Leeta.

Well that's it for now, I've got nothing more right now, thanks for the ideas, until next time.


	21. Chapter 21

A new life has we know it.

Chapter 21.

As the weeks played out, Inuyasha got faster and stronger, each mission was lately easy, expect for Men grabbing hold of Serena, and He attack them.

Hey you okay? Asks Brandon.

Yeah, I'm just still trying to get use to this life, Spoke Inuyasha. I understand, Says Brandon.

Well looks like, were going surfing, Spoke Serena. What do you mean? Asks Brandon. Well we need information, And that guy, Johnson he's a surfer, So two of us will work at the food stand and the other two goes out and try's to get him to talk, Replied Serena. So who's going to, Stay and who's going? Asks Leeta. Well we can't risk, anyone seeing your tail Leeta, So I think, Brandon and I will do the sweet talking, Spoke Serena. She's right, Replied Brandon.

But I can get all that, Information, by myself, I'll be the Siren, Says Leeta. True Leeta, could be very helpful right now, Replied Brandon.

Okay, Brandon new, plan You go out and make friends with him, then bring him over, to our bomb fire later tonight, then Leeta here, can get what we need, for information, Okay, Says Serena.

Great plan, Now we need to, set up a party, less then 3 hours, Spoke Brandon. Don't worry, Leave it, to me and Inuyasha, plus I know a friend, who can help out, Replied Serena. Alright let's go, Spoke Leeta.

So as Brandon, went out to the guy, he talk him out of leaving and showing off, his surfing moves.

Serena called up, an old from she knew who can do anything, they wanted too.

Artemis, I have a mission for you and Luna, Spoke Serena smiling. What do you need? Asks Artemis. I've got this job you see, Says Serena.

As she filled them in, on what she was trying to do. They showed up, with lots of people and drinks and more.

Everything is set, Says Luna smiling.

Thanks a lot you two, Oh by the way, Here's your guys check from Sesshomarou, and a letter, Spoke Serena. Thanks, Replied the two of them.

Luna and Artemis were Cat, Demons like Kirara, but could turn human.

Luna, had black hair with purple coloring mix in, and blue eyes, tail and ears and moon mark on her head. Artemis as human, as bleach white hair, but people see it as, a brite blonde hair, with blue eyes and tail, and ears same mark as Luna. They were friends of Serena's family, and Shared there family's crest.

So what will happen now, I'll update again soon, on my evil villains. keep reading and see what happens. bye, bye.


End file.
